If They Knew
by Leavesarecool
Summary: An accident causes Mckinley to burn down. Now two rival middle schools must come together and join a High School together. They aren't allowed to interact with each other, let alone fall in love. But after running into each other Nick and Jeff can't help but fall in love with each other.
1. Chapter 1

Alright this is the Story. It's a lot diffrent from my original stroy but some of the things were the same. Anyway I hope you like it!

* * *

Nick Duval stood in front of the full length mirror. He stared at his own reflection, from his neatly gelled hair (though not to the extent of 8th grader Blaine Anderson) to his blue converse. Since it was his first day of school he decided, well his Mother had, to wear something nice, black skinny jeans and a blue and black button down shirt. Nick had brushed off the fact that the students of Jane Addams would be at Clovis. He would not allow a group of snobby people ruin his first day of High School. (Okay he had a huge fight with his Mother when she had told him but that's all over)

"Nicholas the bus is here!" Nick cursed and grabbed his bag. He ran out of his room and down the stairs to the front door.

"Bye, see you mom!" He swung the door open, "Love you!" He slammed the door shut and ran down the drive way to the end of the street. He breathed a sigh of relief when the bus arrived seconds after he had. As soon as he stepped on the bus people broke out in smiles and shouts such as, "Nick!" or "Sup!" or "Hey man!" He was suddenly pulled into a seat; he turned around to see Thad.

Thad was his best friend, ever since they sat together in Science class in 6th grade. They spent hours on end with each other and told each other everything. Thad was the first person he had come out to as being gay. Thad accepted him as did everyone else (except a few people but they didn't matter to Nick)

"Hey dude!"

Nick frowned and swatted him in the arm.

"I've told you not to call me that!"

'Fine! Gosh this is the hello you give to your best friend?" He rubbed his arm, 'You didn't have to hit me!"

"Yes it is, and I didn't even hi-"Nick's eyes widened as he suddenly remembered something. He took off his backpack and pulled out an envelope with Wes's name signed clearly on the front. Thad watched him curiously as he opened the letter and pulled out the piece of paper that was inside. Nick moved it closer so he could read it as well. It said:

Incoming class of 2012

Rules must be followed or else there shall be serious consequences

You may not speak with anyone from Eastern unless it is required by a teacher

Sit on our side of the cafeteria and/or classroom if possible

Do not form a relationship with anyone from that school.

Wes

Thad looked up and the two shared the same expressions. Amusement and concern, amusement because Wes had been so formal with it and concern because people actually took he whole we hate each other seriously. Yes, the students from each middle school had a deep hatred for each other. The reason? No one knows why, maybe one of the schools had beat the other in a football game or something years ago.

Jane Addams and Eastern Middle were two average Middle schools in Ohio, one town away from each other. But they were so different. Eastern was a rich school, the yellow and red hallways were nicely cleaned and filled with art projects. The books were full attached to their spines, and not one page was missing. The students all adored each other (well most of them, sometimes fights broke out) and they were being well educated. Everything was happy at Eastern, no one complained.

Jane Addams was different; the school did not get much funding. The hallways were dark and always cold, students never left their classrooms alone, afraid of the stories that they had been told. Of course none of the stories were true, no one disappeared when they left the classroom alone, no one really committed suicide on one of the staircases. The books were heavily taped and some of them were missing the covers. The students didn't hate, nor where they fond of each other. Fights broke out every week for the smallest reasons. Everyone had their own group; the popular people stuck together, the quiet people stuck together, and the people who had no one stuck together.

Jane Addams went to McKinley High School, and Eastern went to Clovis High School, and after that they'd never see each other again, and good riddance. But, this year is different. Early August, one of the lunch ladies went in to test the ovens and stoves at McKinley. She forgot to turn off one of the ovens and it caused a fire. No noticed until it was too late and everything was smoke and rubble. The school board and Governor decided to send all the people who were already in McKinley and those who were about to join to Clovis.

Before either boy could even think of a response the bus jerked to a stop. Thad looked at Nick once more before seeing the look of excitement fill his face. They held each other's gaze before Nick smiled and got up. They got out of the bus and walked to the entrance of the school. Thad turned to look at him,

"I'll see you later then?"

Nick nodded, "Yes, 5th period."

Thad nodded, "Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Jeff unlocked the stall door and stepped out of it. As he neared the sink he looked at his reflection. His bright blond hair lay neatly on his head and his bangs fell into his eyes. As he washed his hands someone else came into the bathroom. The boy was rather short with dark brown hair that was perfectly gelled back. His brown eyes resembled puppy's eyes. He was extremely gorgeous. Jeff turned to dry off his hands with a paper and then turned back at the boy. He stood at the door back pressed into the frame, with his pink lips slightly open. Jeff smiled at him

"Hi!"

The boy shook his head, as if realizing he was staring, and groped for the door handle behind him. He stood blushing bright pink, and wide eyed. He found the door handle and fled the restroom. Jeff shrugged and grabbed his bag.

He didn't think much of it, but this boy's face flashed in his memory. Something didn't want him to forget. Now, Jeff was a sophomore. Perfect, straight A student, future quarterback for the football team, and extremely popular despite his sexuality. Of course he tried to stop it but he saw some of his teammates beating the other gays. You'd think Jeff would be a snobby person who enjoyed throwing people into dumpsters but he wasn't. He hated violence (unless it was video games) and he hated the fact that the two schools hated each other. There was no point as none of the students had actually ever interacted with each other.

Jeff looked at himself in the mirror once more and left the bathroom.

#^#^

Jeff sighed, bored, and tapped his pencil against the desk. Of course his first class would be Geometry, with Mr. Grandel the most boring teacher in all of Clovis, and the first day was the slowest of them all.

About 10 minutes into the class the door swung open and the boy from the bathroom appeared. He looked extremely harassed yet trying to hold onto his pride. He walked up to Mr. Grandel and held out a note for him to take. Mr. Grandel took it and read it quickly.

"Ah so you're Mr. Duval. I'm glad to see you've found your way." He got up making Duval back away, which went unnoticed by Grandel. "Class this is an example of a star student. A freshman in a sophomore class, well done Nicholas. " 'Nicholas, that's a nice name. And he's smart" Thought Jeff. Mr. Grandel pointed to a desk near the front. Jeff noticed he was blushing deeply. "Sit there, Nicholas."

Nicholas nodded and sat in the correct seat. Jeff cursed mentally, Nick's new seat was right beside his.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! i'm updating earlier than I thought I would ! Thanks so much for reading this! Oh and i'm letting you know I'm not following Glee's plot. Just the characters. Anyway here it is!

Nick sat in his World History class flushing and wide eyed. 'What a day it has been and it's only Second period.' After he departed from Thad he decided to stop by his locker, grab a few of his books and then as he passed a restroom he went in to check his hair. But as soon as he stepped in he forgot about his hair, about everything. Someone else was already by the sink washing his hands. Nick froze his lips slightly parted. He was beautiful. Tall but not too tall, and muscular, muscles were obvious under his shirt. He had blond hair, a blond that he had never seen before. As their eyes met Nick noticed they were hazel. He saw his glossy, pink lips move but heard no sound come out. Nick then saw him smile which made Nick come back to reality. Nick shut his mouth and groped for the door handle behind him. He felt his cheeks heat up as the other boy dried off his hands. Nick found the handle and then he fled from the bathroom.

Then he ran. Not knowing where he was going, of course, but he ran up the nearest staircase. Finally he came across an empty looking classroom. He ran inside and shut the door. He leaned against it panting heavily. What was wrong with him? He didn't even know him and he felt like a love struck, teenage girl, going after some older celebrity. He opened his eyes and looked around the classroom. It was sickening. The walls were lined with pictures of cats and tea cups, the walls were also hot pink. There was a black desk with odd objects on it at the front of the room. Things like tea cups and mini trees, and even china dolls. Before his eyes could travel somewhere else, a lady appeared, making Nick jump. The lady was rather short, with curly blond hair, and onyx black eyes. She was wearing a pink dress with a large sun hat, and black ballet flats. She smiled at him and sat down.

"Ah Nicholas, what a coincidence I was just about to call you down here." Nick stood up straight, two questions on his tongue, how did this lady know his name, and why was she about to call him. As if reading his mind the lady smiled again. "Oh dear, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Mrs. Rose. I'm your counselor. I have you're new schedule." She picked up a piece of paper from her desk, walked over to him, handing it to him. In the process she took his old books from him and gave him new books. Nick glanced at the books and swallowed harshly.

Nick scanned over his new schedule . His 1st, 4th, and 10th classes had been changed. But they all said something different from his other classes. The room numbers were, 604, 615, and 601, all rooms on the sophomore side of the school. "Um, excuse me, Mrs., uh Rose. I'm a freshman. I have sophomore classes here."

Mrs. Rose fixed her sun hat, "Yes, The School Board has decided based on your testing that you will be in those classes. Freshman classes are not needed for you in those subjects."

Still confused Nick nodded, "Alright, is that all or..?"

"Yes, you may now leave Nicholas." Nick thanked her and then left the room. He looked up at a clock and saw that the bell had rang two minutes ago. He cursed and looked around. He was by the Library, which was right in the middle of the school. He looked left, and then to his right. He shrugged and went left.

Clovis was a maze. Twice he had gotten lost in at a dead end and ended up in an abandoned lab. He saw that it was had been 7 minutes that the bell had rang. He looked around and then saw a tall girl. She was pretty, Nick had to admit but she was rather frightening up close. He stood up tall and walked up to her. She blew a bubble in his face and gave him a look that made him blush.

"Hey sexy," she said smirking. "Wanna get out of here? My house is just around the corner.

Nick blushed and shook his head. "I- um, no thanks. Could you direct me to room 604?"

She scoffed, "Just keep going down the hall, and turn to the left. It's right on the corner." She stepped forward and ran her hands down his chest.

"I'm gay," he whispered, she clicked her tongue.

"Damn, you're cute too. Let me now if you change your mind."

Nick walked past her trying hard not to roll his eyes, "Thanks, see you!" By now he was blushing madly and felt harassed. Just what he needed on his first day. He turned the corner and ended up in front of room 604. He pushed open the door and looked around for the teacher. He saw him and held out his schedule, the teacher scanned it and looked back up at him,

Mr. Grandel. That was his name. The teacher gave him his schedule back and looked at him with recognition, "Ah, Mr. Duval I'm glad you see you found your way." He was saying other things but Nick noticed the class before him. Some of them had angry looks on their faces; of course he was from another school. He looked around and saw that Mr. Grandel was oblivious to the schools hatred towards each other, because everyone was mixed together. It was a surprise that they hadn't killed each other yet. Then his eyes fell to the front row. He noticed the blond boy from the bathroom; he was wearing a football jacket. (Hot, tall, and on the football team, Nick had no chance.) His pencil was in midair, as if he had been tapping it, and suddenly their eyes met. Nick felt butterflies in his stomach. The moment was ruined when Mr. Grandel clapped his back and pushed him towards the empty seat next the blond kid.

Nick blushed and set his books on his desk. Mr. Grandel was droning on about how he expected them to do their best and expectations or whatever, Nick sighed and turned to look at the blond. It was now or never.

"Hello, I'm Nick."

The blond looked at him and gave him a half smiled. "Jeff I am Hello," he said quickly. Nick bit his lip to keep himself from laughing. Jeff took a shaky deep breath, "Hello, I'm Jeff."

Nick smiled and opened his mouth to speak, but Mr. Grandel slammed a piece of paper on the desk. Both boys jumped and looked up at the teacher. Mr. Grandel, as if pretending he hadn't caught them talking, continued speaking, "The person sitting next to you is your partner. The due date is in a week. Now get to work!"

Nick looked at Jeff who had a confused look on his face. Nick leaned forward and slid the paper in between them. They had to make a poster about the Pythagorean Theory and its history. Nick groaned. It would take forever to complete which meant they'd have to meet up after school. Not that he was complaining about spending more time with Jeff. Speaking of Jeff…

Nick turned to look at him; Jeff had been already looking at him though. Jeff cleared his throat pink dusting his cheeks. "So, do you want to meet up at that coffee shop by Lord's Park later? I want to get this done quickly," said Nick breaking the awkward silence between them.

"I have football practice from 3 to 4. So maybe at 4:30?"

"Okay, that's fine," Nick tried to hold back his emotions. He was scared of messing up, what if Jeff didn't like him, and found him annoying? What if he was straight?

The bell rang and the class immediately stood up and left. Mr. Grandel looked sadly as they left, waving goodbye.

Nick smiled at Jeff, "See yah."

Jeff smiled back, he was even more handsome when he smiled, "I'll see y-"He was suddenly being pulled away by a group of jocks and cheerleaders. Nick looked down sadly. He was almost out the door before he turned around.

"Bye Mr. Grandel!"

Mr. Grandel smiled happily, "Farewell, Nicholas!"

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that this chapter took so long, I have no excuse other than I had a huge test this week. This was a fun chapter to write and I hope some of you like it. For the note writing in the beginning of the story the Italics are Thad and Bold is Nick.

* * *

For Nick, the day went by quickly. It seemed like just minutes before he had been in his home and then running out the door for the bus. It also seemed as if every class was the same, except the teacher (Who was either a bore or a drag or too nice) and the subject. It was finally 5th period, English. Nick entered the room two minutes late, since his last class was all the way in the sophomore part of school. The teacher gave him a disapproving look before waving him off to find a seat. Thad caught his eye and waved him over. Nick smiled and sat beside him. They exchanged looks and then turned their attention to the teacher.

The teacher's name was Ms. Jon. She was extremely short, and her hair curled around her ears and shortened towards the back, it was brown like the color of murky water. Her light blue eyes popped from beneath her dark eyelashes. She wore very little makeup, a bit of eyeliner and mascara is all she seemed to be wearing. Even Nick had to admit she was very attractive. She smiled at them and began her expectations and rules. She seemed very laid back and excited. Nick felt guilty as he slightly turned his body to see Thad had been already looking at him. Thad opened his notebook and wrote something down.

_Dude you're smiling like crazy, what's up?_

Nick covered his mouth with his hand and blushed. He hadn't even realized that he had been grinning. He took the paper from him and wrote back

**Don't call me dude.**

_Stop trying to change the subject, why are you smiling?_

Nick shrugged making Thad kick his shin. Ms. Jon looked at their direction, making both boys pretend as if they had either dropped something or were fixing their clothing.

**Okay, Okay, gosh. Anyway I met this guy in Geometry earlier and I really like him, and we got paired up as partners and we're meeting up later. **

Thad read over the letter, it seemed as if he read it twice. He looked up and raised an eyebrow. Nick shrugged.

_Details…_

**_Well, he's tall, and blond and hot..._**

Thad turned red, resembling the color of a pomegranate.

_Not those details! Name?_

Nick rolled his eyes.

**Jeff, Jeff Sterling.**

Thad's eyes widened and he gasped aloud. Ms. Jon turned to look at him. Her piercing blue eyes looked worried yet confused.

"What are you doing?" She said tipping her head to the side.

Thad sat up, "I scratched my hand on my binder. I'm okay."

Ms. Joni nodded and continued her speech.

_THE Jeff Sterling? As in the football player?_

**Yeah…**

_Dude, you can't like him! Remember the rules! It's a trick, a trap! You can't like him, ever. You two are supposed to hate each other! You can't!_

Nick gave him a dirty look.

**He's nice! You don't know him! You don't know any of them. I can date whoever the heck I want! You can't stop me.**

_Dammit Nick, you're going to get hurt!_

Nick gasped as the notebook was suddenly ripped from his desk. He looked up to see Ms. Jon reading it. Thad stared up at her in horror. Ms. Jon wasn't big, but at the moment she looked horrifying. She looked from Nick then to Thad.

"Well class, it looks like Thad and Nick want to share something with all of you." Chairs protested as people turned to look at them.

Ms. Jon waved at them to stand up, "Tell them, boys."

Nick looked up at Thad who was pomegranate red. "Um, well… I"

Thad suddenly took over, "I'm writing a story and Nick was helping me. He was looking over it for me."

Ms. Jon threw their notebook on their desk and to Thad and then Nick. She huffed and walked back to the front of the class. Nick looked at Thad with wide eyes to see he was staring forwards, eyes into slits, and a hard expression on his face.

Nick wasn't going to ruin his friendship with Thad, but he couldn't stop his mind from thinking of Jeff.

* * *

The day went by quickly for Jeff. Sooner than expected he was in Football practice. A few boys from Jane Addams had tried out over summer like he had and made it in. A few of the seniors and juniors watched him enviously as he was chosen for Quarterback instead of them. Jeff was proud and nervous to be the team's Quarterback. But all he could think about was meeting up with Nick after practice at River's.

Practice seemed to drag as Coach lectured them the same way she had lectured Jeff when he first joined the team. Finally they were dismissed and Jeff practically ran to his car. He had to bite his lip when he realized he had been smiling during the first few streets he had driven. He parked his car in Lord's Park parking lot and then entered the coffee shop.

The smell hit him first. It smelled of coffee and freshly baked cakes. It made him feel sleepy and content. His eyes continued to look around making him notice paintings of kittens and barns on the wall, and couches that surrounded a fireplace. The huge, overstuffed chairs and small round tables with decorations such as tea pots and vases with flowers on them made him feel as if he were in a warm cabin during the middle of winter. He smiled at an elderly lady, who sat in one of the chairs and was staring up at him with adoration. His gaze suddenly moved over towards a window. Nick.

Nick sat in one of the leather couches, laptop on the arm of it, and gaze fixed on the screen. A cup of liquid stood forgotten on the table beside him. Jeff stuffed his hands into his Football jacket and walked towards him.

"Hello, Nick!"

Nick looked up from his screen and smiled. His eyes lit up and a light blush rose onto his cheeks. "Hello, Jeff," He said quietly standing up. They stood awkwardly face to face, not knowing what do to next. Jeff then sat on one of the overstuffed chairs on the right to Nick. Nick sat back down and moved his laptop to the table, moving the screen to face Jeff.

"I already did the research, now all we have to do is put it on the paper."

Jeff raised an eyebrow and turned to look at the screen, he read over the first paragraph, and sure enough Nick had done all the research.

"Nick, you didn't have to do all of it, I could have helped you."

Nick looked down, "Sorry..."

"Don't be. Here I'll print it out and I'll put it on the poster. Then we both did something."

Nick took the laptop and printed the papers. He got up and grabbed the papers from the nearby printer. He handed them to Jeff, who took it a neatly placed it inside his bag.

"So would you like to go for a walk? In the park?" Asked Nick shyly.

Jeff smiled and nodded, "Sure, let's go now!"

Nick smiled in return and began to place his things into his bag. Together they exited River's and walked towards the golden gates of Lord's Park. Kids laughed and screamed as they ran across the playground, their parents and elderly people sat in benches watching them or watching across the pond. The pond was neatly centered at the very center of the park, the water was crisp and clear and infested with Lily pads. One side of the sidewalk was stones that led into the water, and the other was lined with bushes and trees that marked the start of a forest. If you looked passed the trees on the other side the golden gate continued around the trees, mostly likely to keep the rabbits in and out of people's gardens (which seemed pointless to Jeff) or to keep domesticated animals out.

They walked down a path in silence occasionally bumping shoulders. Finally Jeff spoke up.

"So tell me about yourself."

Nick thought for a moment, "Well, I have a sister, Natalie, and a Father. I'm in Glee club-"

Jeff cut him off, "You're in Glee club?"

Nick's cheeks turned pink once again, "Yeah…"

Silence over took them as they continued walking, simply enjoying each other's company.

"What about you? What are you like?" He paused. "I can see you're in Football, any girlfriends?

Jeff looked over at him to see Nick already looking at him. His brown eyes filled with curiosity. Jeff shook his head, "No, I'm single… I had a boyfriend in 8th grade; we broke up last year though…"

Nick tipped his head to the side, making Jeff's stomach flutter. "What happened?"

"He cheated."

Nick looked away, "Sorry for asking."

"It's fine. Anyway, I have an older sister, Janette, and a younger brother whose 3, Justin."

"Ooh, the J siblings," teased Nick.

"Shut up! Your sister's name is Natalie!"

* * *

They stopped walking and looked each other. Not exactly knowing why but they burst out laughing. When they stopped, Jeff had tears running down his face and Nick's face was red. Jeff reached out to grab his hand. Nick froze and looked down at their clasped hands. He looked up to see Jeff smiling, "C'mon I want to show you something."

Nick nodded slowly, Jeff pulled his hand and they began to run. Jeff led him to the base of an old Oak tree. Jeff took his bag off and set it by some raised roots. Nick watched as Jeff climbed a few branches high and sat on the biggest branch at the top. Nick set his bag beside Jeff's and climbed up after him. Jeff was looking out into the horizon; Nick studied his expression before looking himself.

The sun was barely visible behind houses but it set an orange glow into the sky. Above the orange sky was light blue sky, and above that was black sky scattered with stars. The view over looked the pond and Park, he could see the children running around the Playground. It was mesmerizing. Nick was busy looking past the trees, but for a split second, from the corner of his eyes, he swore he saw Jeff move closer to him


	4. Chapter 4

So I've seemed to fall into a pattern of updating once a week. So that's probably what I'm going to do from now on. Anyway thanks so much for reading this! And I'd like to make a few shout outs to the people who reviewed. Thank you guys, I love you guys!

Emily.

Separate- Enity

AddieNiffler

XxX Warblers Girl XxX

anndd Zucchini/Hot Pocket whatever you go as(you know who you are) (Her name isn't Zucchini) (She might kill me after this just letting you all know)

Anyway I love all of you guys! So here the next chapter!

* * *

A month later, Jeff leaned against a brick pole in front of the school's main entrance. He was waiting for Nick to arrive so they could exchange numbers. For the past month Nick and Jeff had become friends, they went to the mall, movie theaters, and restaurants together (all a couple towns over). He had learned a lot about Nick and vice versa. For example when Nick was 7 he broke his arm while skateboarding, and he was training for the Chicago Marathon since he was 11. Jeff watched as a bus parked in front of the school and let people out. First Thad got out, then followed by a tall boy who looked like he was a model for vogue, finally Nick got out behind him. The tall boy turned to Nick and made him laugh. The three of them walked slowly up the sidewalk. Nick's eyes met his own and he waved Thad and the boy off. Nick jogged up to Jeff.

"Hey, Jeff!"

Jeff smiled, "Hello Nick!"

Nick reached for his bag and took out a red jacket. "Here, I forgot to give your jacket back."

Jeff took it, remembering the day before. They had gone back to the park and sat up in the tree exactly like the first time. As soon as the sun went down it began to get chilly. A sudden burst of wind passed them and Nick had almost lost his balance. Jeff had grabbed at him and held him close. Nick began to shiver in his arms so Jeff gave him his football jacket. "Oh thanks!"

Nick smiled at him, "So how have you been?"

Before Jeff could answer the tall boy linked his arm to Nick's and pulled him away, Nick frowned.

"Kurt! Hey what are you doing?"

Thad passed Jeff and gave him a dirty look before following Nick and Kurt into the school. Jeff rolled his eyes and walked over to Cheerleader Quinn. She filled him in with the drama of the school. Jeff didn't pay much attention until she began to talk about the rivalry.

It had only been a month at Clovis since they started and there had been a total of 5 suspensions, an expulsion, and several fights. Jeff wasn't surprised that they had almost killed each other. He didn't like it though, he wanted everyone to like each other and maybe even be friends. He didn't like many things, like how he had Cheerleaders Quinn and Brittney drooling at his feet, or how he had Santana plotting to kill him if he so much as looked at Brittney. He didn't like how the whole hockey team was constantly teasing him. And he especially didn't like how Thad, Nick's friend gave him death glares when he saw him. He did though like Nick. They had become good friends, they told each other everything. Nick was perfect in every way possible. Jeff loved the way he talked about his dreams and how his laugh sounded like music. He loved the way he listened to Jeff's every word.

Jeff wanted so much with Nick, to be his first kiss, to take him on his first date. Take him to places he had never been, to do things that Nick had never done. Be his first boyfriend, the one who comforts him when he is sad and the one who holds his hands. The only thing that was in his way was Thad and the rivalry. One time they were at the mall and Thad had whisked Nick from him as soon as he could. Thad _hated_ him. Perhaps it was that he was from a different school, or that he was a jock. He had asked Nick who had insisted that Thad didn't hate him. The rivalry was dangerous. Jeff was scared that they'd end up beating Nick or bullying him. Maybe in time they could be together, if the school learned to get along.

A sudden idea struck past him, it wasn't very good but it would prove to Nick how much he wanted him. How strong the desire was even if it was forbidden. It was crazy and thrilling, but it was worth a try.

* * *

Nick was in complete shock. Thad and Kurt dragged him into an empty classroom and backed him into a desk

"Nicholas Duval, what the hell do you think you were doing talking to _him_?"

Nick looked at Kurt with a shocked expression, "He's my friend." He couldn't believe that they had embarrassed him like that, pulling him away as if he were a small kid in a candy shop.

Thad stepped forward, "No he's not. We're your friends. He's the enemy."

"Enemy," whispered Nick heart racing.

"Nicholas open up your eyes, look around!" Kurt paused, "He's from Eastern, he's a stuck up jock, with no mind for himself. He's just trying to… you know… Take your innocence from you. And once he has he'll run off!"

"Then he'll tell everyone about it. Everyone will know about you two. No one will have respect for you, you'll be bullied. Not a slushy, worse. And who will be there comforting you. Who will be right? Us"

Nick snapped. He slapped Thad across the face, he gasped, hands flying to his face. "Shut up! Shut up! You don't know him. All you care about is what everyone else says. And you!" He turned to Kurt, of course he wouldn't dare hit Kurt, Kurt was different, but he flinched away. "He would never do that to me. He's not stupid, and I do like him a lot. " Nick pushed past them, "I'm disappointed in the two of you." Before he left he turned to look at them, Thad was holding his cheek in his hand and Kurt was standing shocked staring at where Nick had been before. He turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Jeff had a football game tonight. He was supposed to be with his teammates but he had snuck away to go look for Nick. He finally saw him by a water fountain. He passed him and pulled him into a nearby bathroom

Nick shut the door behind them, and looked up at Jeff with a curious look.

"Nick would you like to come to my game tonight?"

Nick nodded happily, "Yes of course I would!"

Jeff suddenly noticed he looked, different. He was faking being happy almost. His eyes looked dull, yet angry. "Is there something wrong?"

Nick nodded and looked away, "Thad."

Jeff nodded, "I'm sorry. It's my fault…"

Nick lunged forward and hugged him tightly. "It's not your fault." Nick put his face in the crook of Jeff's neck.

Jeff smiled and shut his eyes breathing in Nick's scent. He smelled like lemons. For a while they didn't part, but finally Jeff pulled away.

"I'm sorry I have to go. I'll see you at the game?"

Nick nodded, "See you then."

* * *

There was 30 seconds left in the game. Jeff stood in a huddle with his teammates telling them what they needed to do. His heart was beating fast, both with excitement and fear. They were behind by 3 points. The crowd was almost completely silent. The cheerleaders were still, pom-poms to their faces in fear. Sudden the game started. The stadium was silent; people were chewing on their lips, hanging off the edge of their seats, hearts racing. The ball was sent across the field and into the arms of Puck. For a split second everything was silent, but then everything erupted. Cheerleaders were chanting and yelling with excitement, the bleachers were being pounded on as parents and students cheered. Jeff was hugging Puck and his team were yelling and taking their helmets off in disbelief. The score was 17- 12.

After the team celebrated in the locker room they were sent home. Jeff told his parents to leave without him, he had to do something. He looked around for Nick, people smiled and congratulated him. Finally, he found Nick sitting alone underneath one of the bleachers. Jeff jogged in with him, it was behind a huge pole that held the thing up, and so no one could see them.

Nick ran up to him and hugged him tightly, "Blondie! That was amazing! You were amazing!" Nick pulled away, to see his face, arms still wrapped around his waist. Jeff wrapped his around the small of his back.

"Thanks! Wait, Blondie?" Jeff tilted his head to the side.

"Yes, Blondie, it's my new nickname for you."

Jeff chuckled, "You're adorable"

Nick blushed and hugged him again. Jeff could feel his heart racing, and was sure Nick could feel his.

He took a deep breath and cupped Nick's face with his hands. For a while they stared into each other's eyes, lost for a moment in the depths of hazel and brown. The world slowed, and everything was silent. It was almost as if the world disappeared from beneath their feet.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! This is a short chapter and I somehow managed to update really early! I'll update the next chapter next weekend. Thank you for the reviews! They really make me smile. Anyway this is a shorter chapter than usual. I want to wait for the next chapter to start my plan.

* * *

_Nick blushed and hugged him again. Jeff could feel his heart racing, and was sure Nick could feel his. _

_He took a deep breath and cupped Nick's face with his hands. For a while they stared into each other's eyes, lost for a moment in the depths of hazel and brown. The world slowed, and everything was silent. It was almost as if the world disappeared from beneath their feet_

Nick blinked, once, twice, and then stood up on his toes. He could feel Jeff's hot breath on his own face and the corners of his mouth twitched. Jeff leaned forward and pressed their lips together quickly, just one touch. Shock filled their bodies before, Nick pressed their lips back together, for a longer kiss. Nick wrapped his arms around Jeff's neck and felt warmth slowly spread throughout his body. There were no fireworks, or sparks, but there was a feeling of love, and passion Jeff picked him up, not removing his lips and Nick wrapped his legs around his waist. Not knowing who did it, the kiss was deepened.

Finally one of them pulled away due to lack of air. Nick left his eyes shut and pressed his cheek to Jeff's. Jeff smiled and rubbed his back gently. The moment was perfect, no one to interrupt them, just the faint sound of people chattering in the distance. After a while Jeff set Nick back on the ground.

"Jeff…" Nick whispered then trailed off. Jeff ran a hand through Nick's hair, making him lean his cheek into his hand.

"Nick, would you be my boyfriend?"

Nick smiled, "Yes! I'd love to!"

Jeff gathered him into his arms, "Could we go see a movie, tonight?" He gave him his best, persuasive puppy dog look.

Nick frowned, "Blondie, its 10:30..."

Jeff rolled his eyes at 'Blondie', "Exactly, we can go at midnight. Please? It would be fun!"

"Okay. But go home and shower, you stink."

"It's a date."

* * *

Jeff went home soon afterwards and took a hot shower. His muscles already ached and he wanted to wash away the sweat. His mom had tackled him with kisses and hugs as soon as he entered the house. His dad had patted his back and smiled. Unfortunately his dad wasn't too happy about Jeff being gay. He wasn't abusive and didn't hate him but he tended to pretend that he was straight. At times he would ask if he had a girlfriend, one of the cheerleaders that were always over, Quinn, Santana or Brittney. Jeff's mother didn't care at all; she just wanted her son to be happy.

Of course he had to tell them that he had a date at midnight. They agreed since it was a Friday night. His mother had asked him who it was, and Jeff told her. The whole time she was smiling and asking him questions as he dressed. She had picked out the outfit when he was in the shower, a pale petrol blue Cotton Poplin military shirt, and trench colored Cotton Chinos, and black belted ankle boots. Finally he was able to escape from his house and started towards the Theater four towns over. No distractions, no interruptions.

He parked in the small parking lot and went into the Theater. He saw Nick sitting beside a large potted plant. He was wearing a white collar shirt(Jeff recognized that it was Stone Rose) , black cuffed Prada pants, and new looking converse. He was looking into his phone, but Jeff felt a wave of adoration for him. Jeff walked over to him, "Hello!"

Nick jumped and looked up, "Hi Blondie!"

Jeff took his hand and led him to the ticket booth. A teenage girl looked at them and smiled; Jeff paid for the tickets and then walked away. The girl waved at them, "Enjoy the show!"

They bought a bag of M&Ms and licorice whips. They passed a few adults, who moved away as if they were diseases, as soon as they saw their joined hands. Jeff sighed and pulled Nick closer to him; they entered the theater and sat in the middle of the crowd of people already there.

Nick turned to him, confused that there were so many people in the theater. The men wearing costumes that made them look like transvestites, and the women were wearing costumes, such as maid outfits and bright red dresses, they were wearing wigs that were curled and high above their necks. "Jeff, what movie is this?"

Jeff smiled, "Rocky Horror Picture Show."

The movie started soon after. If you have ever been to a showing of Rocky Horror you know what it's like. Every time an actor on the screen did something the crowd would follow. For example one of the characters threw water at another character and the crowd of people threw water onto each other. Nick and Jeff were in the middle of all of it. Rice was being thrown and people were singing every line. They jumped when the actors did, and screamed when the actors did.

* * *

Nick and Jeff left the theater completely covered in soggy rice, not all caring that their clothing(Jeff's clothes were designer) was damaged.

"Jeff that was amazing! We need to do that again!" It was about three in the morning and Nick was high on excitement

Jeff laughed, "Of course! That's the most fun I've had in ages!" Jeff checked his watch and nearly tripped on air, "Nick it's 3:30! Will your parents be mad?"

Nick shook his head, "No they're in Chicago for two weeks."

"Well what about Natalie?"

"She's at a friend's house, Blondie don't worry. I'm okay." Nick looked up at him with happy eyes. Jeff hugged him.

"Thank you coming tonight."

"Anything for you, Blondie," said Nick into his chest.

Jeff bent down a bit to kiss him, Nick let out a squeak of surprise. When they finally pulled away Nick began to giggle, making Jeff giggle.

* * *

Nick let Jeff leave first before actually starting his car. He was filled with happiness, nothing could ruin the moment, until suddenly Thad and Kurt popped into his mind, he thought about their words. Dread hit him, what if they were right? What if Jeff was just using him? What if he _was _just a stuck up jock? No, they're wrong, they don't know Jeff. He shook his head and thought about the show instead. He'd deal with them later.

* * *

This is Jeff's outfit:

store/menswear/shirts/brit/prod-38458931-cotton-po plin-military-shirt/

store/menswear/trousers/brit/prod-38501421-slim-fi t-cotton-chinos/

store/mens-accessories/shoes/boots/prod-38382491-b elted-leather-ankle-boots/

This is Nick's outfit:

.

.

And I assume you know what converse look like.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! So I realized that I skip a lot of time in the chapters, like a month had gone by and two weeks this time. Sorry about that. I just don't want to rush anything, but I also don't want to go too slow. The song I'm using this isn't my own, if I could write songs I probably wouldn't be even writing this, I'd be in L.A with a record deal or something. Anyway the song is called you're the First, My last, and My Everything by Barry White. If you would like to listen to it when you're reading this go ahead!

* * *

Nick took a deep breath and looked around the choir room. Brittney watched him with wide, innocent, happy eyes. Everyone seemed to be watching him, with both interest and excitement. After two weeks of pestering Jeff, he finally got him to join Glee. All of the members had happily taken him in as soon as they saw his dance moves and heard his soft voice. The thing about Glee club was no one cared if you were from separate schools, you were in Glee and that's it, well it's what Mr. Schue tried to enforce. And things changed out of Glee.

Jeff sat beside Quinn and Puck. Everyone seemed happy about their new friend except for Wes (Who didn't like anyone) and Thad. Thad had voted against him, he sat throughout his entire performance fuming and casting glances at Nick. He was still angry at Thad even though it had been two weeks. Kurt had come to him in study hall a few days after their fight and had apologized, for everything, and admitted that he was wrong. Nick had accepted his apology, seeing how hurt and sorry Kurt had been. Thad, had not apologized, and showed no sign of doing so. Nick felt bad that he had slapped him, but held his ground. Thad had no right to even think that about him. Nick made eye contact with Jeff, he smiled softly at him. Nick nodded at the piano guy and the music started. Nick's heart fluttered as Mr. Schuester leaned forward in his chair, immediately recognizing the song.

_My first, my last, my everything,  
and the answer to all my dreams.  
You're my sun, my moon, my guiding star.  
My kind of wonderful, that's what you are_.

His mind thought back to the tree where Jeff had taken him the first time. The way he felt as if all the troubles in the world had melted away.

_I know there's only, only one like you  
there's no way they could have made two.  
You're, you're all I'm living for  
your love I'll keep for evermore.  
You're the first, my last, my everything. _

Nick paused, making the piano guy pause. Everyone was holding their breath; they were staring intently at him. Nick felt sudden doubt. Jeff knew the song was directed to him, would he be freaked out over the content of the song? Nick nodded starting the music again.

_In you I've found so many things,  
a love so new, only you could bring.  
Can't you see if you,  
you'll make me feel this way,  
you're like ,a first morning dew on a brand new day. _

Jeff was his first love, first kiss, and first boyfriend. He was the first person he had ever felt so, in love with. And he wanted it to last forever.

_I see so many ways that I can love you,  
'Till the day I die...  
You're my reality, yet I'm lost in a dream.  
You're my first, my last, my everything._

He thought back to their first kiss. Everything had been perfect then, just him and Jeff.

_I know there's only one, only one like you  
there's no way they could have made two.  
Boy, you're my reality.  
But I'm lost in a dream,  
you're the first, you're the last, my everything._

Nick stopped along with the music, and at first everything was silent. But then Mr. Schue began to clap, and soon everybody in the Choir room began to clap. Rachel and a few other girls got up and surrounded Nick asking him questions. No one noticed Jeff sitting in his chair, his eyes staring at where Nick stood before. He was shocked, never had he heard something as beautiful as that song. He longed to grab Nick and pour everything that was in heart in front of everyone. The bell rang and everyone slowly left. Nick made an excuse to stay behind along with Jeff. As soon as everyone(except the Piano guy) was gone Jeff ran over to Nick, almost knocking a few pieces of furniture over, and began to hug him tightly. He picked him up and swung him around.

"Blondie, hey!"

Jeff ignored him, "Nick that was beautiful! You're amazing!" Nick looked down and blushed.

"Thank you…" He whispered. Suddenly his phone buzzed in his pocket. "Sorry."

Jeff waved it off, "Check it. It's fine." Nick nodded and checked his phone, he groaned.

**Meet me in room 104. –Thad**

"What's up?"

"Just Thad, being Thad." Nick wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist and pressed his face into his chest. Suddenly the door banged open. The boys sprang apart and looked around.

"Well, what do we have here?" Nick looked over to see it was Santana, standing tall with the biggest smirk on her face. "Ooh, this would be the biggest scandal of the year." She smiled and clapped lightly.

"Uh, Santana! We were just uh- um," Jeff looked away bashfully. Nick said nothing but pick at an invisible piece of lint on his jeans. "D- Don't tell anyone!" Santana walked forward to her chair and picked up a silver bracelet. She waved it in Nick's face.

"I'm joking you two. I won't tell. Jeff you're my bro and him…" She looked Nick over, "He's cute, and it would be a shame to see him sad." She turned around and walked towards the door, "You're lucky it was me who caught you." She turned around suddenly, "You tell anyone I was being nice and I'll send Snix after you, and if Snix is on your trail, you better kiss life goodbye." She blew a kiss at them and walked out of the room. Jeff turned to Nick with wide eyes. Their eyes met and then they began to giggle nervously.

"I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah, okay..." Nick walked forward towards him; they looked awkwardly at each other before Jeff held out his fist. Nick looked at it in confusion and then bumped his fist with Jeff. They smiled at each other and left the room at separate doors.

* * *

Nick's phone buzzed again and he looked to see Thad had sent him three more texts. Nick sighed and decided to go. He just wanted to get Thad off his back. A small part of him wanted his friend back, and another part didn't. He walked down an almost empty hallway and looked for room 104. When he found it he bit his lip and pushed the door open.

Thad sat, legs crossed, on a desk. He looked up to the sound of the door creaking open. Nick looked at him, expressionless.

Thad got up and walked toward him, "Nick I am so sorry for what I said..."

"No you're not," said Nick in monotone.

"I am, I shouldn't not have of said what I said, you're right, I don't know him."

"You're not."

Thad threw his hands in the air, "Fine! I don't even know why I tried. I just didn't want to lose you."

Nick stood up straight, "Then why did you say those things? If you really were my friend you would have been happy for me!"

"But that's exactly it!"

Nick frowned, confused, "What is?"

Thad seemed to be fighting inwardly, "I was jealous, of Jeff. I don't want to be your friend."

Nick crossed his arms, "Fine. Just let me go then," he turned to leave, he reached out towards the door handle. He was then pulled back and turned around so he would face Thad. "Thad get off-"

Thad pulled him forward and roughly pressed his lips to Nick's. Nick froze, his heart seemed to stop. His eyes remained on Thad's closed ones. This was wrong, completely wrong. He didn't feel the same warmth as when he was kissing Jeff. Jeff's lips were soft and comforting. This was different. This was Thad, his best friend!

Nick pushed him away, and stared at him with wild eyes. Thad backed away, looking a bit like a deer in headlights. This was cheating, he had cheated on Jeff! It had been only two weeks and he had ruined it. Nick began to cry, sobs racking his body, he slid slowly to the floor. Thad stood, hands covering his mouth.

Nick felt anger boil up in him, Pure, white hot anger. He looked up watery eyes, Thad and they stared at each other. Time slowed.

"You bastard."


	7. Chapter 7

I hope you guys don't hate me! Zucchini does, apparently. (In case you missed it Zucchini hates it when I call her that and she is a friend of mine from school) So yeah, if you do that's okay. I'll make it up somehow. (But I like the fact that I can make people happy and sad and mad… Dear gosh, I'm turning into RM!) Should I do the disclaimer thing? I should… Well anyway I am not Ryan Murphy because I were I'd be a lot older, and a dude, and the Warblers would have their own TV show. So I own nothing, but my plot I guess? Which I realized was like West Side Story minus the people dying. And I can go on forever. So here's the story! This is a very short chapter. The next one will be longer I promise!

* * *

Jeff sat in Study Hall, his pencil tapping the hard wood of his desk. His teeth lightly chewed on his bottom lip. A blond girl beside him shot him a glare and he stopped his pencil mid tap. He rolled his eyes and began to bob his leg. He couldn't get Glee club out of his head. He wanted to make Nick as happy as he was in the Choir Room. The blond girl tapped his nose, making him look down, while cross eyed. Jeff gently removed her finger from her nose.

"Excuse me, but could you stop, I'm planning my cat, Lord Tubbington's wedding."

Jeff nodded, "Sorry." He looked at the girl closely, "Oh, sorry Brittney, I didn't realize it was you."

Brittney nodded, "it's okay, I thought you were a surfer. I was going to ask you to teach me how to surf. " Her comment made him run a hand through his hair; it was an unusual shade of bright blond. People always asked him if he were from California.

Jeff noticed Brittney turn away to look at her notebook. A picture of a cat, wearing a leather jacket, a cigarette hanging from his mouth, and a bowtie around his neck, was drawn on one of the pages, in crayon. Underneath it said. Lord Tubbington Weding, Idas, 4 the perf. Weding. (**AN: Lord Tubbington's Wedding Ideas, for the perfect wedding.**) He chuckled softly and looked back to his own notebook. He had nothing written on it. What he wanted to do is create the perfect night for Nick. Something he'll never forget. He needed an idea, just a small one, and he could turn it into something big. He looked around the room, Amanda, no, Kailey, no way, Alyssa, nope. He then realized he had to option. He sighed and turned to Brittney.

"Brittney, you're good with boys' right?"

Brittney nodded, "Yes."

Jeff nodded, "So say you're going to create the perfect night for one of them, what would you do?"

Brittney thought for a moment, "Oh that's easy! I do it with Santana all the time! First we watch a movie, and cuddle on the couch because she smells nice and she says I have soft skin. Then we'd eat a dinner she made, because I don't know how to. Then we'd eat, um…" Her nose wrinkled as if she were trying to remember, "Then we'd sing a song together."

Jeff looked at her in amazement. He fought the urge to hug her, "Thanks Brittney, I have an idea."

She smiled and nodded proudly." No problem. But could you still teach me how to surf." Jeff smiled widely.

"Of course, Brittney."

* * *

_Nick felt anger boil up in him, Pure, white hot anger. He looked up watery eyes, Thad and they stared at each other. Time slowed. _

_"You bastard."_

Thad gasped and backed away. Now knowing how angry Nick was. Nick never cursed, at all. "N-Nick I'm sorry! I shouldn't have of-"

"Shut up! I don't want to ever see you again." Nick turned around trying to control his temper. He tried to push it away, 'Think of Jeff, rainbows, kittens running around a field of yarn!' he thought bit his lip hard. Thad grabbed his arm.

"But why are you angry? You're gay too." Nick pulled his arm free and span around. He had to tilt his head back to meet their eyes. Thad was a lot taller than him, but shorter than Jeff.

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I go around kissing any gay guy at this school!" Nick looked away, "I'm angry because you're selfish, you don't like Jeff just because I like him, and he likes me! That's awful."

Nick took a shaky breath and walked away. Thad stood leaned against a desk looking around angrily.

As soon as Nick walked out of the classroom he began to run. He ran past Kurt and Wes and Mr. Schue and didn't stop until he was in his sophomore class. He sat down behind Santana and set his head on the desk. The class was easy, so he'd just do the homework. He took out Chap Stick and began to apply it. He wanted to rid the taste of Thad from them. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't forget the feeling.

* * *

Again I'm sorry this is so short! I probably won't have the next chapter for a couple of days. I have it planned and it's probably going to be one of my longest chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm really excited about this chapter. It's my longest one, and I'm proud of it! So a few notes, I am not a Ballerina, so maybe later in the chapter I mention ballet. I watched a video and based it on that, so If I am totally completely wrong, I am so sorry. I won't update until the middle of the week because I am going to my dad's house this weekend. Anyway thank you for reading this! I wasn't sure if anyone was going to read it but you guys (and gals?) are! Also If you havent already, you need to watch the musical Gypsy. It's amazing. Anyway on to the chapter!

* * *

Nick dried off his hands and left the bathroom. He walked down the barren hallway, staring in front of him thinking about nothing in particular. Everyone was either in P.E/Health or Lunch and he was walking down one of the dead ends of school, so he wasn't expecting anyone to show up. In study hall he had overheard a conversation between two of his classmates. They were talking about Romeo and Juliet (they were starring in the play) and then the conversation turned into a talk of forbidden love. It turned into what if; someone from Jane Addams and Eastern began to date. They said that it they'd kill the person from Eastern for taking over their friend like that. Forcing them into a relationship. He couldn't take it and asked to go to the bathroom.

After two minutes of walking he heard footsteps behind him, running. He frowned and kept walking, not turning to look back and speeding up his pace a bit. Suddenly he felt someone grab at his waist and pin him against the wall, his vision went white as his back was pushed into the wall. His hands were crossed at the wrist and above his head; but his attacker left his legs free. He began to thrash, trying to break free. Tears began to run down his face, as again someone forced him into something

"Hey, hey, calm down," said a soft voice.

"No stop! Let me go!" Nick had his eyes shut tightly, as the struggled to break free.

"Nick it's me." Nick opened his eyes and looked at his attacker. Jeff. The tears stopped flowing and his arms were let free. Jeff didn't know what to do at first, Nick looked so, broken.

Nick then flung himself forward, wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist, and sobbed into his chest, not just because his heart was beating fast because he thought he was being murdered, but the fact that he had cheated.

"Baby, I'm sorry I scared you. Please don't cry," Said Jeff trying to wipe the tears from Nick's face. Nick looked up at him. His eyes were something Jeff would never forget; they looked pained, and red and puffy from crying.

"I did something awful."

Jeff frowned, he suddenly felt a dull throbbing on his shin, Nick must of kicked him when he pinned him against the wall, "No it's okay, I'm used to getting smacked in shin, football-"

"No, something worse," Nick looked up at him with guilty eyes.

"What did you do?" Jeff bit his lip worriedly.

"I cheated."

Silence over took them. They just stared at each other, brown meeting hazel. Jeff began to shake, Nick would never cheat. Would he?

"Thad told me to meet him in a classroom. He forced me to kiss him, I'm sorry. Please, don't be angry!"

"He what?"

Nick took a shaky breath, "He kissed me."

"And did you kiss back?"

"No, I pushed him away and told him I hated him."

Jeff pulled the sobbing boy into a tight hug, "That wasn't cheating, that was more like sexual harassment" Nick wailed and struggled to break free. Jeff didn't let go, he held him tightly.

"No! Don't tell anyone! Please!" Jeff let him go, and watched as he slid to the floor. He looked like a wounded deer, innocent, helpless. Jeff slid down next to him.

"I won't. Please don't cry." Jeff took his football jacket off and wrapped it around his shoulders. As soon as the red fabric touched Nick's body the sobs faded and he fell limp against the wall.

"You're not mad?" He looked up at him and pressed the red fabric into his cheek.

"I'd never be mad at you" Jeff took his hand and ran his fingers over Nick's knuckles.

"I'm sorry for crying. I'm such a baby." He wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"I'm sorry for scaring you; I just wanted to surprise you." Jeff leaned against the wall and settled Nick in between his legs. Nick rested his head against Jeff's chest still wrapped up in his jacket. Their body heat and the warmth of the jacket was almost suffocating, but they didn't move.

"Surprise me by giving me a heart attack?" Joked Nick.

"No," Jeff rolled his eyes, "By giving you this." He reached behind Nick and pulled out a small envelope from his pocket. He gave it to Nick, who carefully looked it over. The envelope was a deep red and the edges were embroidered with gold. Nick looked at Jeff who nodded. He opened it and took out the paper inside.

Dear Nick,

Wow, that sounds really lame… Anyway you have no idea how much your song in glee meant to me. And I want you to know how much you mean to me as well. Tonight I would like for you to come and spend the night with me, and I could show you, with words…

Jeff

Nick folded the note neatly and looked over at Jeff. Jeff was chewing on his bottom lip. "I'd love to go."

"Really?" Jeff's heart was pounding, with both nervous and excited. Nick nodded and smiled.

Nick shifted slightly and pressed a passionate kiss to his lips. Their heartbeats quickened, and sparks rushed up their spines. Nick cupped Jeff's face running his fingers over the smooth skin, and Jeff wrapped his arms around his waist and brought him impossibly closer. And for the first time that day, everything was perfect.

* * *

After an hour of explaining and pleading to his Mother, he was able to leave his house. When the school day ended he went home, showered, changed and packed for the day. His Mother and Father arrived home early (two hours later), since it was Friday. He had said that he was going to stay over his boyfriend's house. Of course both of his parents began to argue with him. No way in the world where they going to let their only son stay at his boyfriends house, alone. His Mother was, though, ecstatic that he had found someone. After telling her about Jeff she was squealing like a teenage girl at a dress store. She wanted to meet him right away, and his parents, she allowed him permission as long as he thought before he acted. His father was different. He wasn't abusive and didn't hate Nick, but he didn't approve of him being gay. To him, love was with a man and women. So he told all his coworkers, and friends that Nick was dating Rachel Berry (she was constantly at his house and his parents absolutely adored her). Nick didn't mind, he knew not everyone was okay with other people's sexuality, but at times he was filled with sorrow as his father stepped away from an embrace, or chose to ignore him. Not caring much his father allowed him to go, telling him he was old enough to do as he pleased.

The sun was setting when he finally arrived at Jeff's house. He had chosen to take a bus into the next town and then walk the rest of the way. It had only taken him 10 minutes to walk from the bus stop to Jeff's house. The house was huge, bigger than an average house, but smaller than a mansion. The walls were painted pale blue, the lawn was freshly cut, and a pink flamingo stared at the front gate. It looked like something from the 1950s, but more modern. Nick rang the doorbell and waited for Jeff to open the door. Jeff swung the door open and broke into a smile.

"Nicky!" He pulled him into a hug, then took his hand and pulled him inside. Jeff led him into the garden behind his home. Nick noticed there was a pond with golden fish swimming around. Soft music played from speakers above the door. It was classical songs, ballet songs maybe. They sat on a blue lawn chair, Nick cuddling Jeff's neck while sitting on his lap. They chatted about small things, how their days went, and how Nick had to convince his parents to let him come.

"Blondie, can I tell you something?" Jeff let out a low whine at Blondie; he didn't hate it when Nick called him that, but also didn't enjoy it.

"Yeah, what is it?"

Nick took a deep breath, "Well this is kind of silly, but ever since I was little, I've gone to dance class."

Jeff nodded his head, "I know that, Nick."

Nick swatted his arm, "I know! But there's something else." He paused, "I'm a danseur" Color rose to his cheeks.

Jeff bit his lip to keep from laughing, "So that explains why you're so _damn_ flexible."

Nick rolled his eyes, "Go ahead laugh, everyone does."

"No, no. I think it's cute." Jeff tapped his nose, and chuckled. Nick slipped out of his lap and stood up, setting his hands on his hips. "What?"

Nick grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet. "I'm going to teach you."

"Wait now?"

The music was now louder than it was before, and the previous song had just ended. "Yes."

Nick laced one of their hands together and set Jeff's hand on his shoulder. Nick set his hand on Jeff's hip. Jeff let his eyes shut. They began to move to the music, gracefully, twisting and leaping into the air. Jeff imagined them together on a beach. _The ground was foggy all the way to Nick's knees. They danced together beneath the bright moon, sand felt soft and warm on their bare feet. The ocean breeze whipped through their hair and over their flesh_. Jeff must of gathered enough confidence, because Nick allowed him to change their roles. Jeff at one point lifted him into the air; Nick arched backwards and wrapped his legs around Jeff waist. They span around once before Jeff set him back down. The soon ended quickly and Nick ended being dipped by Jeff. Jeff opened his eyes his daydream ending and stared at Nick, whose eyes were shut and pink lips parted.

Pushing themselves up, Nick tipped his head back and to the side, Jeff leaned forward, to match Nick's height and kissed him softly.

When they parted, both were more breathless than before, Nick's eyes fluttered open and they stared deep into each other's eyes.

"You're amazing," whispered Jeff. Nick set his head on Jeff's chest sighing. "Are you hungry?"

Nick nodded, "Yes."

"Let's go, I have something special planned."

* * *

Nick was fidgeting in a seat by Kitchen Island. He was blindfolded and couldn't move since he didn't know what was in the room.

"Jeff, please can't I see?"

"Nope, I'm almost done."

"Please?"

Jeff ignored him and set a plate in front of him. Nick frowned, at the smell; it was something he had never smelled before. Jeff untied the blindfold (which was a black tie he owned) and set it on the counter behind them. Nick looked up at Jeff and then down at his plate.

"Pancakes? But it's nighttime."

Jeff nodded, "Breakfast for Dinner. It's a bucket list item." He slid into the seat beside him and proudly looked at him, puffing out his chest.

"You're a dork," said Nick laughing.

"Thanks, I try," Jeff ran a hand through his hair, and winked at him.

"I've never eaten pancakes…" Nick looked away.

"What?! Where _have _you been?"

"Lima, Ohio?" Nick "innocently" fluttered his eyelashes at him, dramatically.

"Well, that explains, half," Jeff set a hand on Nick's arm, "I'm not leaving until you finish every pancake."

Nick looked down at his plate, "Finnne."

* * *

After they finished eating they changed into their pajamas, Nick in the bathroom, and Jeff in his room. When Nick was sure Jeff was done he walked into his room, Jeff was putting in a movie. Nick looked around to see the walls were painted yellow, and trophies lined the walls. Nick crossed his arms and smirked at Jeff.

When Jeff stood up straight and turned he saw the smirk on Nick's face. "What?" He looked around for something unusual.

"So, who'd you pay to get all these awards?"

Jeff rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time, "I didn't any of them. I won them. Hey what are you doing?" Nick was holding a trophy and reading it.

"Underwater basket weaving? Is that even a real thing?" Jeff blushed and took the trophy from him.

"My mom forced me into the class! Pretend you didn't see that."

"Now we're even. I know you won first place in Underwater Basket Weaving, and you know I'm a danseur."

"Stop saying it!" Jeff whined. He pulled Nick over to the bed and pushed him down on it. "Promise you won't tell!"

Nick smirked again, "Or what?"

"Or this," Jeff pinned his arms above his head and used his other hand to tickle him. Nick began to giggle and thrash trying to get away.

"No! Please stop!" Nick's face was turning red and he felt his lungs struggling for breath. "Okay, okay I promise!"

Jeff smiled proudly and let him go. Nick giggled for a second and then flipped over so he was on his stomach; he pressed his cheek against the cool material. When he finally regained his breath he looked up at Jeff. "You better watch your back because I'll get you."

Jeff scooped him up, as if he were a rag doll and set him back into his lap. "Oh really."

"Yes really." Nick laced their fingers together and looked over at the TV, the movie had already started. "How did you know Gypsy was my favorite musical?"

Jeff smiled, "I have my ways." Nick cuddled his chest, humming along to the song.

Towards the end of the movie, Jeff realized Nick wasn't humming or softly singing any of the songs. He looked down to see he had fallen asleep. Jeff pressed a kiss to his temple and gently pulled a blanket over them. He shut off the lights, and the last thing that experiences that night was Nick's steady breathing and the smell of his hair.


	9. Chapter 9

So this is me attempting a fight. I've never actually been in one, but I have seen several at school. This is a short chapter, partly because I'm starting a new fic, and been writing that! It's also Niff, I'll tell you guys when it's up, incase you'd like to check it out, and I have awful writers block, I had to force myself to sit down and write this. So this is basically a filler chapter.

* * *

Jeff walked down the crowded hallway, Quinn walked her arm through his, chattering about who knows what. Quinn was Jeff's best friend and he did love her, but sometimes he wanted to push her off the Eiffel tower. All she cared about was her status as Queen Bee soon to be soccer mom. Being Head Cheerleader, and Homecoming Queen. For a while she made it her goal to date him, so she'd become even more popular. Yes, Star quarterback and Head Cheerleader, not a surprise at all. After a week he had become fed up and told her that he was gay. Now she was dating Finn Hudson. (Who was also on the football team) Today she was going on about her new car, a gift from her parents. Jeff didn't really care but he smiled at her and nodded, pretending to listen.

Suddenly she was pushed into a wall, by some freshman. Jeff towered over the freshman "Hey, what the hell? Apologize!"

The freshman pointed his video camera at her, "Sorry, Quinn Fabray."

Quinn dusted off her Cherrio! Outfit and looked him over, "Watch it next time." She fluffed her ponytail out and patted her face.

The freshman ran off into the throng of people, who were beginning to crowd around something. Shouts began to ripple across the crowd making Jeff turn to look at Quinn. She was on her toes trying to see over everyone.

"Come on."

Jeff linked his arm with hers and led her through the crowd. At first people would throw them dirty looks, but then as soon as they saw who it was they stepped aside and let them through. Finally they were able to see what was going on.

Azimio and some girl were circling each other. The girl wasn't exactly small; she might have been on the wrestling team or something. The girl threw a punch and hit him right in the cheek. That seemed to infuriate him, he made a growl like sound and pushed her to the floor, once she was on the ground she tried to push him off, roll away, something. He was too strong for her. He began punch her face, repeatedly pounding on her face. Jeff sprang forward, seeing Finn do the same.

"Hey, stop!"

Getting there first Jeff pulled Azimio off first, he boy made the growl like sound once more and tried to spring free. He threw one of his hands back and it collided with Jeff's face. His nose suddenly began to spurt blood. Jeff didn't let go, but held his ground. Finn held back the girl who was screaming a never ending line of curses at Azimio.

* * *

Nick sat beside Kurt and Rachel, Rachel was talking about her future on Broadway again, and Kurt was writing something in a notebook. He was biting his lip and seemed to be concentrating hard. Kurt and Rachel had been his friend since Elementary School; they did everything together, from telling each other their deepest secrets to going to the mall and shop for clothing. Unfortunately Rachel and Thad didn't like each other much. Not that it matters anymore.

Suddenly Rachel turned to him, "hey Nick, can I ask you something?"

Nick set his pencil beside his homework, "Yeah, sure."

"Well, you seem so distant, recently."

Kurt looked up at them, "And you sneak off a lot."

Nick nodded, "I'm just concentrating on my grades, and I don't sneak off a lot."

Kurt looked away, as if he were trying to remember a million things at a time. "Well you refuse to go anywhere with us anymore."

Nick crossed his arms in front of him, and leaned back into his chair, "I went to the mall with you guys last weekend."

Rachel leaned forward, "That was three weeks ago." She sighed, "Nick, Glee club is worried about you."

"Why? Nothing is wrong, I'm fine."

"Yeah, but-"

Nick cut him off, "I'm fine."

Rachel and Kurt looked at each other exchanging glances, something was up with Nick, they confirmed, and they'd do anything to figure it out.

* * *

"Jeff you have to be more careful next time," said Nick softly as he helped wash the blood from Jeff's t-shirt. Nick had gotten out of his class with Rachel and Kurt to go to the bathroom when he had found Jeff trying to stop blood. Jeff didn't even look close to tears; he just calmly held the tissue to his nose

"I wasn't going to let Azimio beat her up. Besides I couldn't let Finn do all the work." Jeff looked at Nick through the mirror, before taking off his under shirt. Nick couldn't help but stare at Jeff's upper body. He wondered what the creamy skin would feel like beneath his fingertips. Jeff suddenly caught his eye in the mirror, making Nick blush and look back at the sink. He began to rub the material furiously. Jeff slipped a green t shirt on and then put on his Football jacket.

"There, now it's clean." He held up the soggy t-shirt and squeezed the water from it. He walked over to the hand dryer and held it under it, turning it on. Jeff watched him half amused. Nick looked over his shoulder at him, "What?" Jeff was staring at him with an expression he had never seen before.

Jeff walked over to him, wrapped his arms around his waist and set his head on his shoulder, "Nothing, you're just-"

The door suddenly was opened roughly revealing a bickering Kurt and Rachel. Jeff sprang away from Nick; Nick yelped and dropped the shirt.

"I knew it! Rachel I told you he wasn't on drugs!" Kurt dusted off his pants and pushed Rachel slightly. Rachel looked from Kurt, to Jeff, and then to Nick.

"Nick why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend?" She circled Jeff, nodding as if she was checking things off a checklist.

Jeff looked down at the girl and bit his lip, "You know exactly why we can't tell anyone."

Kurt crossed his arms, "But we're his best friends."

Nick stepped away from the hand dryer and handed Jeff his shirt, "You guys aren't mad. You know because he's from Eastern?"

Rachel clicked her tongue, "Of course not! But you should of told us earlier, Nick we have so much to talk about. And you!" Jeff held his hands up.

Kurt and Rachel backed him into one of the stall doors, "You better not hurt him," said Kurt.

"Or even think about it," said Rachel.

"We will find you."

"And we'll bring Santana with us."

"And-"  
"Guys!" Nick stepped forward blushing. "Could you just leave, we'll talk later." Kurt looked Jeff over once more and then pulled Rachel towards the door.

"I'm so sorry," Nick looked up at Jeff, still blushing.

"No it's okay. As long as everything is okay." Jeff paused and then suddenly remembered something, "good thing it wasn't Thad."

Nick's eyes widened with fear, "I don't even want to think about that day." Jeff pulled him into a hug.

"What is this for?" said Nick melting into the embrace.

"I'm glad everything is okay now." Jeff said stroking his hair, and sighing.


	10. Chapter 10

I know its way past Christmas, but I decided to make a Christmas chapter, because of reasons. Besides, Christmas Is fun with the snow and hot chocolate and Christmas stuff. So anyway here's the Chapter! I know I said Jeff's little brother was 3, pretend I said he was 7. Also Nick's singing is bolded and Jeff's singing is in Italics, together is underlined.

* * *

Shirt tucked in, check.

Shoes tied, check.

Hair combed,

Nick began to panic as he lunged for his comb. He brushed it back, this time without hair gel. There was no time for the gel, and Jeff had told him he likes his hair natural. Yes, it was Christmas Eve, and out of all days Nick's mother had invited Jeff's family to dinner. Nick's mother, Melody, cooked a wonderful dinner, roasted, golden, chicken, and boiled potatoes. The rest of the dinner was a surprise. Nick's father was tidying up the house, make sure nothing was out of place or dusty. Natalie, Nick's sister, was in her room fixing her hair and outfit.

"Nicholas, they're here!" Nick heard his Mother outside his door, and then her footsteps trailing away. Nick quickly walked out of his room, down the stairs, and into the living room. Everybody was already there. Jeff stood greeting his mother and father. Natalie appeared behind Nick looking over his shoulder shyly. Jeff's mother and father greeted his own parents happily. Jeff's older sister, Janette looked out of place. She had jet black hair and deep green eyes. She was short, yet lean. Jeff's younger brother Justin, who was 7 was showing Nick's mother a fake tattoo he had on his hand, he had the same blond hair as Jeff, but had brown eyes like his mother.

Jeff's eyes suddenly met Nick's. Nick smiled as Jeff approached him, "Hi!" Nick stood up on his toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Behind them Natalie made a retching sound and moved away to sit on the couch beside Janette. Nick looked up at Jeff and rolled his eyes. He saw his dad out of the corner of his eye sigh, almost disappointed and turned to talk to Jeff's father. They seemed to be agreeing on something. Nick's mother led Jeff's mother into the kitchen. Everyone seemed so happy.

Nick held out his hand for Jeff to take, he took it happily and allowed Nick to lead him to his room. His mother poked her head from the kitchen door, "Nicholas leave the door open when you're up there." Nick stopped and looked at her; he thought for a second and nodded.

Nick led him up to his room, which was on the third floor. The room was lined with playbills and posters of Lady Gaga.

Jeff turned and smirked at him.

Nick frowned, "What?"

"Someone's got an obsession with Lady Gaga," he said beginning to giggle. Nick swatted his arm.

"She's amazing!" Nick crossed his arms and sat on the bed, "Mr. Basket Weaver."

Jeff tackled him onto the bed, "You swore you weren't going to mention that!"

Nick laughed and struggled to get free, "You'll never stop me! I'm, I'm-"He began to laugh as Jeff tickled him. It lasted a minute before Nick was begging him to stop. He both sat gasping for air. Jeff picked up a playbill from Nick's nightstand and read it.

"Wait you were in, West Side Story?" He read over Tony's part. "And you were male lead?"

Nick looked into his lap and blushed, "Yeah, last year actually."

Jeff spotted a guitar on the pillows and looked at Nick, "Could I?"

"Yes of course." Nick said smiling a bit.

Jeff gently picked it up and strummed it. He began to play the chords to a song, which Nick sat up and smiled, knowing what it was.

**Make of our hands, one hand,**

_Make of our hearts, one heart._

**Make of our vows, one last vow;**

_Only death will part us now._

**Make of our lives, one life.**

_Day after day, one life._

**Now it begins, now we start;**

_One Hand, One Heart._

Even death won't part us now.

Their voices harmonized together, it was soft and sweet. It was perfect, almost as they were meant to be, as if they were soul mates. The song ended and they leaned forward to hug each other.

Nick's mother, who had been standing in the doorway, wiped a tear from her eye. Finally her son had found someone as wonderful as Jeff, she was so happy for them. She cleared her throat making them both jump, and pull away. "Dinner's ready."

During dinner they chatted to each other and ate Nick's Mother's lovely dinner. Everything was delicious, from the boiled potatoes to the chilled Iced Tea. Jeff and Nick held hands beneath the table, running their fingers over each other's knuckles. Jeff's father had been secretly watching them the whole time, he hated the fact Jeff was dating Nick. He hated the fact that his son was gay, and he hated how in love they looked.

"So, Jeff, Nick. How did you two meet?" Everyone turned to look at them, stopping in the middle of their conversations.

Jeff and Nick turned to look at each other, "Well… In school we ran into each other in the bathroom on the first day," said Nick recalling the memory that started it all.

Jeff's mother cooed, "It's like fate wanted you two to be together."

Nick's father looked down, "He's no Rachel Berry though."

"Or Quinn Fabray," said Jeff's father.

Silence filled the room that was an awful thing to say. Even Janette was staring at her father in shock. "Dad," warned Nick.

Nick's father shrugged, "It's your life."

Jeff glared at his own father, who was watching back, daring him to say something.

Nick turned to Jeff, "Come on." They got up together and left the room, back into Nick's room. No one got up; they just looked around at each other.

Suddenly little Justin looked up at his mom, "Mama, Nick and Jeffy are in love. Like Aladdin and Princess Jasmine."

Jeff's mom looked at him and smiled, "Yes, just like them."

* * *

Nick hugged Jeff as soon as they were out of sight.

"I'm sorry," they blurted out at the same time.

Nick looked up at him, "I'm sorry about my father. He doesn't like me being gay."

Jeff winced, "Neither does mine."

They stood, Nick leaning against the wall. Both searching for words, finally Nick spoke up.

"Jeff. I want to give something." Jeff looked over at him.

"What is it?"

Nick gripped his hand and led him into the den. He told Jeff to shut his eyes and sit on the couch. Nick picked up a canvas and sat on the space beside Jeff.

"Okay, you can look now." Nick held the canvas to his chest, the painting pressed against his shirt. "You don't have to like it, I mean I'd like you do, but you don't have to, and um… It's kind of creepy in a way, but not really. And" Nick began to ramble, making Jeff press a finger to his lips.

"It's okay." Nick nodded and flipped it over.

It was a portrait of them in Jeff's garden. Dancing, holding each other close. Detail was almost perfect, from Jeff's bright blond locks, to the koi in the pond behind them. Stars above them twinkled and the grass below them was soft looking and fresh. "Nick, it's beautiful."

Nick blushed and handed it to him. Jeff ever so softly ran his fingers over it. "It's stunning," he said softly. Jeff looked up at him, "I love it." Nick smiled excited.

Jeff stood up and picked up a black case which lay behind the tree. "I got you this. I couldn't wrap it though sorry."

Nick's eyes widened, as he stared at the case. "Jeff you didn't have to..." His voice trailed off as Jeff opened the case to reveal a pretty black acoustic guitar. "Jeff…." He whispered, his fingers lightly strumming the strings. Jeff smiled and watched his expression.

Nick shut the case and lunged towards Jeff. He wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Nick pecked him quickly on the lips, "I love you."

Jeff looked at him heart beating quickly, "I love you more."

Jeff buried his face into his neck and smiled. Nick opened the couch so it reclined backward; he curled up at Jeff's side and pressed his face into his sides. Jeff protectively wrapped his arms around him and slid his eyes closed. Sleep over took them quickly, and that's how their parents found them.

* * *

So I put my new fic up, it's called Escape (woo so original I know) so check it out if you want. (Don't worry I won't advertise again) Here's the link: s/9281066/1/Escape


	11. Chapter 11

So before you guys hate me, I want to say that your reviews make me so happy! Thank you for sticking with me and reading this story. There will be 20 chapters (give or take) the last one being an epilogue. Anyway it killed me to write this chapter. I'm so sorry, I am allowing you to buy me a kitten, let me fall in love with it, and then on a cold and weary night break into my house and punch me in the face and steal that kitten. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But it had to be done.

* * *

Jeff was spending more and more time with the Jocks and Cheerleaders. Every day after school they dragged him to a movie theater or a restraint called BreadstiX. Nick didn't complain, he knew Jeff was their friend. And as much as he wanted to he couldn't keep Jeff all to himself.

Later today Jeff had invited Nick to go Rosie's again, and maybe even go to Lord's Park afterwards. That was their special place; they sat in the same spot and were known by every employee.

Jeff turned in his homework and sat down beside Brittany, he smiled at her, "Hello, Brittany."

Brittany held up a picture of a zebra, which was drawn and colored in crayon, "Hello, Surf Boy. Did you know Zebras are really bad at math? I must be a zebra." Jeff looked down at her homework; a picture of her surfing was scribbled over the paper.

Jeff nodded and smiled, "You are a pretty Zebra then, and a cool one as well."

Brittany smiled happily, "I guess I am. Surf Boy are you going to prom with anyone?"

Jeff set his chin on his hand, "I don't know, maybe." He thought about Nick, if things were better he'd definitely go with him. "What about you?"

Brittany smiled again, "I'm going with Santana! She asked me yesterday."

"Really? Congratulations!" Jeff sat up and smiled excited, "Oh you have to let me come dress shopping with you!" Jeff cocked an eyebrow at himself; Kurt was really rubbing off on him.

"Oh yes! You, Quinn, Santana, and me!" Brittany clapped her hands together, "I can't wait, and are you busy this Friday?"

"Nope, I can go then." Jeff bit his lip, which went unnoticed by Brittany; he wanted to take Nick out that day, maybe Saturday then

After a while of sitting in silence and watching Brittany send out invitations on her phone he got up.

"I'll be back; I'm going to my locker."

Brittany nodded; Nick stood up, grabbed a pass, and left the room.

He suddenly saw Nick walking towards him, smiling. Jeff jogged up to him.

"Hi!" Nick looked around before giving him a tight hug. "I've missed you so much."

Jeff smiled and began to say something, "I-"

"Sterling!"

Nick and Jeff sprang away from each other, it was Sebastian Smythe.

"Well, well, well, what do we have-"He cut himself off staring at Nick, "You're from Jane Adams…" He sprang forward and pushed Nick to the floor, he pinned his arms above his head and straddled his waist.

"Stop! Sebastian!" Jeff tried to pull him off but Sebastian slapped his hand away. "Please stop!"

Sebastian looked up at him, "He's filth! He doesn't deserve to walk these halls!" While he said halls he reached down and slapped Nick across the face. Jeff froze.

"Get off of him!"

Sebastian punched him square in the nose, Jeff heard a sickening crunch. Blood began to pour from his nose. But the worst of it all was the loud scream that Nick let out. People began to pour from the classrooms as Sebastian continued to pound on his face, Nick was thrashing and screaming. No one stepped forward to help. "This is what happens to filth! To people who don't deserve anything!"

Jeff tried to pull him off again, this time rougher. "Stop! Please!"

Sebastian looked up again, "Why do you care? He's not your boyfriend, or is he?"

Jeff shook his head, "No, Of course not, he's… he's filth." He had to say that, he couldn't risk him hurting Nick more. "Just please."

Sebastian punched him once more and got up, blood dripping from his knuckles.

Jeff shut his eyes and span around, not wanting to see the blood on Nick's face. He walked away without a word, not looking at anyone.

He passed Rachel and Kurt who were staring at him in disbelief, he didn't dare look. He didn't want to see them.

* * *

Days passed, Nick and Jeff didn't speak. During their classes together they ignored each other, and in Glee they sat as far away from each other as possible. They didn't text each other after class or meet up.

Jeff didn't look at him; he didn't want to see the pain in his eyes. As a result of the fight, Nick had received bruises everywhere and a broken nose.

Nick, Nick was hurt. The words Jane Addams filth and he's not my boyfriend rang in his ears. He knew it was to protect him, but it ate at him. He wanted to have an open relationship, where they could go on dates that weren't far, and hold hands when they wanted to.

Finally Nick texted him, it said:

**Meet me in room 404, now.**

Jeff gathered his things and left the class; it was Lunch and didn't really care much. He practically ran to the room, when he found it he stood in front of it and sighed. He pushed it open to find Nick sitting on the table.

"Hey," he said looking down at his hands.

"Nick I'm so sorry." Jeff stepped forward, only to be stopped by Nick.

"Jeff listen, I, um." He swallowed harshly, heart pounding, "I can't stop thinking about how you denied our relationship, and called filth. And," his voice cracked. "And left me there."

Jeff gripped the hem of his shirt tightly; he knew this would come.

"And I realized that I want a relationship where people don't want to kill us because we are "different.""

"Do you, are you?" Jeff stumbled over his words he didn't know what to say.

"Jeff I love you, a lot. More than you know and maybe more than I know. But I can't keep lying and sneaking around. So until we can get everybody to like each other, I want us to break up."

Jeff's heart broke in two, and by the looks of it so did Nick's.

"I'm sorry." Nick whispered he walked up to Jeff, kissed his cheek, and left the room.

Jeff lifted his hand and touched the spot where Nick had kissed, it tingled. Shock spread through him, the love of his life had broken up with him. But also guilt rushed through him, he should have defended him, he should have helped him afterwards. But he didn't, and now he was gone from his life.

A sob racked his body and he fell the floor. He almost never cried, but now his everything was messed up. Hatred for Sebastian mixed in with his other emotions, he felt ready to explode. But he sat on the ground trying to control himself. He got up and left the classroom. He refused to let anyone see him broken. Especially not Nick.

* * *

Again, I am sorry.


	12. Chapter 12

You guys I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever, graduation is tomorrow and I've been preparing for it. Marching band takes up so much time, and my sister's soccer games, and other stuff I have no idea how I'm doing it all. After tomorrow I will have a lot more time and I might manage to finish this next month and continue Escape I also wrote this chapter differently, just the beginning, I usually write this way and I kind of miss it, so sorry if it's weird. Anyway I hope you don't hate me for the last chapter and leaving you without a new chapter, so yeah. Thanks for reviewing! And I hope this chapter makes you feel somewhat better! Oh and Quinn and Jeff aren't dating, they're just going as friends!

* * *

Nick felt numb. His eyes remained shocked, looking forward, as he walked through the halls, long after the bell. He couldn't believe he had broken up with the love of his life. No one had ever made Nick feel as good as Jeff did. And now it was all over, nothing could be done. Maybe he was over exaggerating; sure he was a freshman, and still young. More fish in the sea, as people say. But something about Jeff was different, and Nick could never get that back.

Close your eyes and imagine the thing you love most, whether it's a family member, or pet, or a boyfriend or girlfriend. Now imagine that they did something awful, truly awful, and you know you can't trust them anymore. You have break up with them, or give them away, or live angry with them. It hurts, a lot, because the awful reality is, you still love them.

Nick took a deep breath and walked into a classroom, not seeing which one it was. He felt his throat tighten again, so he sat on a desk and set his head on his hands. He began to weep softly.

"Nicholas?"

Nick looked up slowly and turned his body to see Ms. Jon standing behind her desk, with a worried expression on her face. Nick grabbed his bag and sighed, "Sorry Ms. Jon, I'll leave now."

Ms. Jon got up and walked over to him, sitting on the desk beside him, "Nicholas, what's wrong?"

Nick wiped the tears from his eyes and took a shaky, deep breath. "Nothing, I'm fine."

"Tell me, I can help," she said reaching out to touch his arm.

Nick took a deep breath, and began to explain about Jeff, and the breakup. Ms. Jon nodded, concentrating thought out the whole story. She wasn't homophobic, and didn't care about the rivalry, which helped Nick immensely.

When Nick was finished, they sat in silence, Nick staring back at his female teacher expectantly.

Ms. Jon nodded, "Nicholas, it sounds like you really loved him," she paused, "But what he did was an awful thing, even if he didn't mean it, he should have defended you." She paused again, wringing her wrists. "I think you should just wait, and if you two are truly meant to be together, and Nicholas you are meant to be together, you lasted quite some time and just by hearing about it I can imagine how in love the two of you were, it will happen."

Nick looked at her, and gave her a half smile, "You really think so?"

Ms. Jon reached forward and brushed a lock of brown hair from his face, "I know so."

Nick's heart was mended, it still throbbed with ache, but he felt a bit more satisfied. He looked at Ms. Jon with such warmth he almost couldn't take it; he leaned forward and hugged her. She was taken aback but she smiled and hugged him tighter.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Get it Jeff!"

Jeff shook his head and looked up into the sky. A dark object flew over his head. He snapped into reality and began to run after it, he jumped up and caught it at last minute. Suddenly the whistle blew and Coach Beiste, slammed her clipboard into Puck's chest, and stomped up the field towards Jeff.

"Sterling!"

Jeff gulped harshly and watched as angrily poked him in the chest. He wasn't usually scared of Coach Beiste, she was usually fond of him, but today he was terrified. She had yelled at him about 3 times already to stop daydreaming, and he had almost broken out crying, but was saved by Azimio.

"What are you here for Sterling?" She yelled loudly.

"F-football practice," he whispered.

"What?"

"Football practice!"

Coach looked him over, "Then stop sleeping on the job! This isn't a little girl team!"

She continued, but Jeff zoned out, he couldn't stop thinking about Nick. He had to get him back, somehow, even if he had to fight for his heart.

"You hear me, Sterling?" Coach Beiste was looking at him angrily in the eyes.

"Yes, Coach."

^#^

After practice Jeff slowly changed into his street clothes, staring at his phone. He needed a sign from Nick, anything.

"Dude, what's up?" Jeff span around to see Puck straddling the bench, while looking up at him.

"Nothing just worried about Prom tomorrow," Jeff sighed and shut his locker.

"No you're not, you've got the hottest girl in the whole school going with you, what's really wrong?" Puck said crossing his arms. Yesterday, Quinn had broken up with Finn; he was apparently ogling Rachel Berry from Glee Club, and had been caught several times before. Quinn couldn't take it anymore and just broke up with him.

Jeff started towards the door, he didn't like lying, but now it was needed. "I just, I- don't know how to treat a woman, I messed up in my last relationship."

Puck nodded, "Why is it bothering you so much? Is it Kyle?"

Jeff kicked the locker and set his head against the old, blue, metal. "Everyone leaves me! Kyle and now N-, never mind it's stupid." He grabbed his bag and left the locker room.

When Jeff was in 8th grade he had his first boyfriend, named Kyle. He was everyone's dream boyfriend, tall, fair haired, deep green eyes. Perfect in every way possible. Kyle had come up to him in P. E class and asked him out. Jeff accepted quickly, because of the crush he had on him. Kyle took him on dates through the park and they walked Downtown.

Then over summer he noticed Kyle was sneaking around and leaving their dates early. One day Jeff decided to follow him out from one of their dates, only to find him and a girl in his grade named Pansy at a movie theater. At first Jeff wouldn't believe what he was seeing; maybe she was a cousin or sister. But then he saw them kiss, and that's when Jeff confronted him and broke it off.

After that Jeff refused to fall in love again, that is until Nick. And he doesn't regret it, he regrets messing up.

* * *

Jeff watched as Quinn walked down the staircase. Her hair was up in a neat bun with blue pins and she was wearing a shiny blue floor length dress, with low back. She looked absolutely stunning. She was smiling widely at him, her high cheekbones flushed.

"Hello, Jeff."

Jeff regained his breath and let out a small chuckle, "Quinn, you look beautiful!"

She blushed and smiled, "You look handsome," she whispered.

Jeff took out the corsage and put it around her wrist, "Jeff it's beautiful." She said looking down at it, mesmerized.

Quinn's mother walked into the room and gasped, "Quinny you look beautiful! And Jeff, oh, let me get my camera!"

She ran out of the room to retrieve her camera, when she returned she posed them in front of the staircase. Jeff wrapped an arm around Quinn and leaned into her, smiling.

After a few pictures, and goodbyes he headed off towards the school. At the front of the school, girls in pretty dresses, and boys in neat suits stood talking happily. In the school's gym the theme A Year in Space, decorated everything. The "moon" stood brilliantly in the middle of the gym, fake stars stood out in the dark room. It was perfect.

Santana and Brittany walked up to them, Santana holding her close. Santana was wearing a bright red dress, with one strap that was covered in gems, the back dropped to the top over her waist, and her hair was straightened and fell past her shoulders. She looked, well sexy. Brittany smiled happily at Jeff, her wide innocent eyes staring at him. She was wearing an above knee, strapless, dress, that was bright yellow, and at her waist the same material that the strap Santana wore was tied tightly around her body.

"Hello, Surf-boy!" Brittany said leaning her head against Santana.

"Hello, Brittany, Santana! You both look beautiful!" Said Jeff squeezing Quinn's hip, as his arm lay across her waist.

"Quinn, you look pretty," said Brittany smiling, while Santana nodded.

Quinn smiled and looked up at Jeff, "Tonight's going to be perfect."

Jeff nodded and walked with them to the dance floor; it ended up being a perfect night for the girls. But for Jeff, he was filled with loss and ache. He needed Nick.

* * *

Okay so I have the links to everything:

Quinn: catalog/dress-6969?category=prom-dresses-1

Santana: .

Brittany: .

Jeff: menswear/shop/Product_11001_10050_348097

Quinn's corsage: .

Brittany's shoes: metallic-silver-high-heel-with-rhinestones/4000024 04446,default, ?gclid=CLrciOjXqrcCFRSVMgodMWIABA


	13. Chapter 13

Hello! I'm finally free from school for a while! I'll definitely be updating way more often, though I still have Marching Band but still. Since my brain seems to be work best at 2 in the morning I probably will be updating around that time, you don't have to stay up though and it will only be once in a while. Anyway I've pretty much got the rest of this all planned out, and it will be soon over with an epilogue. I'm so excited, and thank you so much for sticking with story! Here's the chapter, please review. Enjoy!

* * *

"Nicholas! Come down here," shouted Nick's mother, Melody, from the bottom on the stairs. She was completely exhausted, her hair was a mess on the top of her head in a bun, her back and ankles, ached from the baby bump she sported, and the house was still a complete mess. Natalie, her 7 year old daughter was constantly at her heels, asking about the baby, or showing her picture of Nicholas and his friend Jeff. Natalie was no begging her for ice cream, and decided that that was the last straw; Nicholas had to help with something. He was on Spring Break, and all he did was stay locked up in his room, or at Kurt's house doing lord knows what, or with Rachel practicing for Glee. He was 15 years old and should be doing something actually productive.

Nicholas came running down the stairs with a bored expression on his face. He had been on Skype with Kurt and Rachel, planning their latest sleepover. "Yes, Mother?"

Melody set a hand on her belly and sighed, "Take Natalie to the mall, buy her some clothes and then take her out for ice cream, I'll give you money for the clothes." She walked back to the Kitchen to get her purse.

Nick shook his head, and chuckled, he followed her. "Mom! You're not serious right? I can't go to the mall, and be seen with my kid sister!"

Melody shoved a 50 dollar bill into Nicholas's chest, "Go, please."

Nick looked at her, and saw just how exhausted she was. Dark rings were visible against her light skin; her eyes were dull and filled with exhaustion. She was always working, cleaning the house, worrying about bills, his father helped but not as much as he should. Nick felt a pang of guilt, for putting up a fight. "Okay, Mom, I'll be back." He leaned forward, kissed her cheek, and left. "Love you mom!"

Natalie was waiting by the door, wearing a Beatles t-shirt and a bright pink tutu, a silver play crown sat on her head, somewhat taming her curls. She had a purse in her arms and a huge smile on her face, "Let's go Nicky!"

This was definitely not Jeff's day. First he had broken his own phone. Finn and Puck had come over to practice football in the morning. His phone had been in his back pocket. In one particular throw Finn had thrown, Jeff had jumped into the air, but didn't land on his feet. He landed on his backside, skidded a bit, and stopped with a sickening loud snap. He worriedly took out his phone to see the screen shattered to pieces. Second, Justin had found one of Quinn's bras in his room. Quinn had come over after Prom and had changed into a pair of pajamas. She had forgotten a few items including the bra. So now his parents believed him and Quinn where more than friends, and his father was happy that Quinn had knocked the gay out of him. Nick had protested with them and had a huge fight.

Now he was at the mall, since Santana and Brittany had dragged him there. Santana and him where sitting by the dressing room waiting for Brittany to come out and show them her outfit possibilities. This is usually what they did, one of them would try something one, show the other two and then try on something else.

"Tana, Jeffy, look what I found!" Brittany said walking out of the dressing room wearing a dress. In her arms she was carrying a little girl who was wearing a similar dress. Jeff raised an eyebrow, as she was very familiar, blond curly hair, brown eyes. She was cuddling Brittany, "Her name is Natalie! She's my twin now!"

Santana got up suddenly, "Brittany she's someone's kid! Put her down!" She hissed stepped forward. Natalie giggled.

"It's okay Tana! Brittany is my sister now. I have a brother but he's icky. Nicky is Icky!" Jeff's eyes widened, Nicky. Nick this was Nick's sister!

"Brittany we have to go now, put her down," he said getting up.

Brittany dropped to the floor gently and hugged Natalie to her chest, "No! We've just met what if aliens come down and get her! Then I'll never see her again."

Natalie kissed her cheek, "its okay Brittany, You can come to my house whenever you want! Hey Nicky!"

Nick ran up to them, carrying a few of Natalie's bags and a dress, he looked at Brittany and frowned, "Natalie what are you doing?"

Brittany sat up, "Hi Nickers!" She began to run a hand through Natalie's hair, "Look I found my twin!"

Nick slowly looked from Brittany to Santana, and finally to Jeff. Jeff looked up at him, and their eyes met. Nick felt his heart jump and his breath quicken. He looked back at Natalie and smiled, "Come on Natalie it's time to go."

Natalie groaned, "But Nick! Look Jeffy is here! You like him right!" Jeff dipped his head and stepped back in Santana. Santana laughed and pushed him towards Nick. Jeff stumped forward, making Nick shoot his hands out and help him back to his feet.

"Yes, they do. Brittany cover Natalie's ears," Brittany covered her ears making the girl look around at the teenagers. "We'll take Natalie to the kids area, and watch her, and why don't the two of you do go make out in the back of a car or something."

Nick turned red, and turned to look at Jeff who was standing closer than before. He bit his lip and stepped away. "I don't think that's a very good –Santana!" Jeff called after her as Brittany, Natalie, and her ran off.

Nick set the dress down on one of the racks and turned to look at Jeff. "Hi," Nick whispered.

"Hello," answered Jeff, finally looking up at him. There was a very long, awkward silence between them. They began to fidget and not meet each other's eyes. Nick wanted to lunge forward and hug him tightly, make him his again. He now knew that he still loved him, a lot. But he couldn't trust him, and maybe Ms. Jon was right, he should just wait.

"I should, uh, go find them..." Nick grabbed his bags, before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Could, you stay, please?" Jeff said feeling his confidence return.

Without thinking Nick nodded and followed him out of the store. They sat at the food' court, all the way in the back so they were hidden. When they were settled Nick looked up at Jeff and gave him a small smile, "So, how have you been?"

Jeff smiled back at him, "Well, busy though, with Baseball and School. What about you?"

Nick nodded, knowing Jeff was in the baseball team, and apparently really good at it. "Same, between practicing for Glee and School, I barely have any time to relax. Thank god for break."

Jeff winced at the word Glee, "I'm thinking about rejoining Glee next year." After he and Nick had broken up, Jeff couldn't bear to see him, so he decided to quit Glee and focus on sports.

Nick sat forward, suddenly excited, "Really? Mr. Schue and everybody misses you. They'll be happy to know this."

They fell silent again. For the two of them it was very difficult. This was their first conversation since they broke up, and they didn't want to scare the other off. Nick looked around to maybe see Natalie, Santana, and Brittany to make sure they were alright. He looked back to see Jeff, absentmindedly staring at him. Their eyes met again, making Jeff sigh.

"You're still so beautiful, it's like I'm seeing you for the first time, over and over again." Jeff said not regretting his words.

Nick blushed though, and looked down at his hands, "Jeff…"

Jeff cut him off, "I'm so sorry Nick, I should of defended you, I care for you so much, I'm so stupid sometimes. I don't deserve you, you deserve better. I'm sorry… I..."

"Don't say that Jeff! It was a stupid act, and it's not your fault, you had so little time to think and do something. And you are what I want, I love you. Just not yet, because the two schools are at their peaks, everything is bad, and us being together will set everything off, and I don't want us to end up like last time. But I love you so much."

Jeff stared at him; he leaned over the table and pressed their lips together. A minute passed before Nick pulled away, "This doesn't mean we're dating okay?"

Jeff nodded and pressed their lips together again. Without separating their mouths Jeff slid into the booth beside him and cupped Nick's face with his hands. At the moment they didn't care who saw, it was just them two. Then someone cleared their throat. They sprang away from each other, breathing hard, and blushing.

Santana and Brittany were back, Natalie still clinging to Brittany. Natalie was giggling and whispering things into Brittany's ear. Santana's eyebrow was raised, "I knew it!"

Jeff slid out of the booth and stood up, "We were just, uh…"

Santana bit her lip to keep from saying something Snix would say. "Let's go lover boy, Brittany's mom made cupcakes."

Jeff nodded and turned to Nick, "Goodbye. See you later?"

"Yeah," he turned to Brittany and took Natalie from her, "Bye, thanks for caring for her!"

Brittany patted Natalie's hair, "Bye Nat- Cat! Remember just call me when you want to come over."

Natalie smiled, "Okay Bye Britt! Bye Tana! Bye Jeffers!" She turned to look at Nick who was rolling his eyes, "Nicky do you still love Jeffers?"

Nick picked his bag up and headed for the exit. He thought for a second thinking of their conversation, "Yeah, I think I do."


	14. Chapter 14

Heyy! Two updates in one day! So guys I've decided there will be a sequel! I felt bad because of the way I was going to end it and I didn't want to pull a Rick Riordan on you guys. So the title is undecided I'll tell you what it is when I figure that part out. Anyway I hope you like this chapter, and please review!

* * *

Friday nights were always amazing for Nick. He either had dinner with his family. All of them, Natalie, his mother and his father. Lately his smiled more at him, and included him in family talks. Ever since he had broken up with Jeff he spent a lot more time with Rachel and Kurt. Since Rachel was a girl, his father approved of it. When he spent time with Kurt it was different, he was still a little uneasy with this, but since Finn was usually always home, and Burt and him were friends it wasn't anything to make him angry.

Other Fridays he spent them having a slumber part with his friends from Glee. Sometimes they'd spend the night at Tina's house, or his own house, or at Rachel's house. They'd usually talk about boys, or sing, or do facials. It was pure fun, and he loved it. Tonight it was just him, Kurt, and Rachel. Everyone else was busy, but just the three of them was alright, because they were all so close.

"Tell us about Jeff!" Kurt said as he shut the door.

Rachel sat up excided, "Yes! Why did you date him?"

Nick sighed, "Guys really?"

Kurt nodded, "Yes, tell us!"

"Okay fine," Nick paused, "He's sweet, and funny, and he always sticks to my side…Well used too... We have a lot in common and I think you guys would be friends."

Kurt bit his lip, "Sorry for siding with Thad at first. I didn't know how close you guys were."

Nick frowned, suddenly remembering Thad. He hadn't thought of that in so long, it almost didn't matter anymore. He looked up at Kurt and shook his head, "It's okay, you didn't know."

"So, how was your week so far Rachel," asked Nick setting his head in his hands and looking over at Rachel. She smiled and sat up.

"Well I'm practicing a new number for Glee, it's a Barbra Streisand song, called-"

Nick cut her off rolling his eyes, "We know, we know. Did you do anything else other than that?"

She looked up and bit her lip, "I went to the mall with my dads and bought a few outfits for Aunt Lauren's wedding."

Kurt gasped, "Oooh, details!"

Rachel smiled, "Well it's knee length, red, and it's strapless. It has a silver jewel by the right corner."

Kurt let out a small squeal, "You have to send us pictures!"

Nick was smiling and shaking his head at his friends, "You guys are ridiculous."

Kurt batted his eyelashes at him, "Aw, but you love us anyway."

Nick pushed him, "How could I not?"

Rachel began to giggle, making both boys look at her. She lowered her phone, and smiled innocently; Nick snatched at her phone and sat up. There was a picture of Kurt with cartoon heart eyes, staring at a smiling Nick.

"Rachel!" said Nick laughing. Kurt took the phone and looked at the picture. He began to blush madly and shake his head. "Delete it!" Rachel took her phone back and hit send.

"Never! Good, now Tina and Sam have it!" Rachel smiled at the two of them.

Nick slapped a hand to his face, while Kurt was still blushing, "Rachel, that was a phase!"

Rachel began to laugh, "That was the best year of my life!"

Nick looked at them, "What was?"

Kurt looked at him, looking sort of relieved, "You don't remember 7th grade?"

Nick shook his head, "Uh, no what happened?"

Rachel giggled, "Well Kurtsie used to have a huge crush on you!"

In 7th grade Kurt and Rachel used be best friends. They told each other everything. One day Kurt had been paired with Nick to do a science project with him. After that Kurt had the biggest crush on Nick. He wrote him love letters, and put them in his locker. He secretly dedicated songs to him during choir and on Valentine's Day he had gave him a special card with a stuffed kitten. Eventually Kurt gave up in 8th grade but the memories still made him blush.

Nick looked at Kurt suddenly remembering the notes in his locker, "That was you?"

Kurt blushed again and nodded, "Yeah… Sorry about that."

"Dude! I thought it was Lucy Maine! She was crazy!"

Rachel laughed, "Her? She was crazy, what even happened to her?"

Kurt lightly smacked Nick, "Don't call me dude! And I think she moved to Chicago. Her mom got a new job or something."

They fell silent again, thinking back of either Lucy or the crush. Nick smiled mischievously and got up; he picked up a bowl of popcorn and threw some into his mouth. She picked up a handful and…

"POPCORN ATTACK!" Nick threw some in Kurt's hair, making him shriek and ramble about how his hair was ruined now. He picked up the popcorn and threw it at Rachel, she caught some threw it at Nick. Soon it turned into a war, and popcorn was being thrown across the room. Nick jumped over the bed and pinned Rachel to the floor, tickling her.

"Noo!" Nick felt her try to kick him off, but him being stronger didn't allow her to. She suddenly stopped laughing and fell limp. Nick stepped off of her and then dodged more of the popcorn that Kurt threw.

"Okay, okay, I surrender," said Nick, plopping down on the bed, lying on his back. Rachel got up and sat by his head. Kurt picked the last few pieces of popcorn from his hair and lay next to Nick, but on his belly. All of them were breathing hard trying to control their breathing.

Nick looked at his friends fondly, "I love you guys." He meant it, they stuck to his side, and they were great fun. They made him happy when he was sad, made him laugh when he was angry. And he loved making them happy, seeing Rachel's face light up was probably one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen, and seeing Kurt get excited over a new song, or happy over something Nick had told him, made him so happy.

As if thinking together Kurt and Rachel leaned in and hugged Nick, so they were in a tight group hug. The feeling of his friends was comforting and different from when he hugged Jeff. There he goes, thinking about Jeff. Maybe he should just give it a rest from him. So he did, he wouldn't think of Jeff the rest of break, and somehow he felt lighter. Nothing was making him sad.

"I love you too."


	15. Chapter 15

Hey! Writing his chapter took a long time, (I'm not sure why) but it was a lot of fun! All of your reviews make me smile, I love it! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this fic! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! Please review!

* * *

Jeff blew on the hot liquid inside of his cup, trying to make it cooler so he wouldn't burn his tongue. He took a sip of the tea and sighed as the liquid ran down his throat and into his belly, causing warmth to fill him. He set it on the table and sat back in the overstuffed chair. It was Saturday morning, sure he was stuck in River's because of the storm, but it was nice. He was alone, no one pestering him. He usually came here on Saturdays but it began to blizzard, so now he was stuck there until it ended. There were mostly elderly people here with him, but there was also a young lady there who was in the back warming up.

A sudden wave of sleep hit him, so he pulled his feet up so they were tucked beneath him, rested his head on the back of the chair, and shut his eyes. He wasn't going to sleep, he just wanted to clear his mind from everything, not think about school, or sports, or anything. It worked for a few minutes, until Tracy, an employee, ran past him, yelling at other employees. Jeff sat up and looked around; he saw Tracy run outside and then his view his blocked when everyone stood by the front window.

Tracy ran in carrying a short man in, he was completely soaked and shivering violently. Jeff looked at the man, who at the exact same time made eye contact with him, it was Nick. Jeff got to his feet and ran over, "Nick!"

"What happened?" Jeff said, still staring back into Nick's eyes.

Tracy looked back at the door, "He fell into the pond outside."

Tracy then began to strip him from his clothes, removing the cold, wet material. Nick didn't stop looking at Jeff, he blinked up at him. Marisella, another employee grabbed at the wet clothing and handed Jeff a towel. Jeff waited for Nick to be out of his clothes before wrapping it around him, Tracy took off his underwear as soon as the towel was wrapped around him. Jeff picked him off the table, and held him as best as he could. Nick was still shivering and it was hard to keep him still.

Jeff walked backwards and sat back on a couch. Nick had now shut his eyes and buried his face into the towel. Marisella brought more blankets and helped Jeff wrap him up. "Hopefully this will stop him from getting hypothermia." She stepped back and admired her work. Nick was completely wrapped with fluffy blankets, with just his pink face poking out from it. His eyes were open again and were staring at Jeff again.

Jeff looked up at Marisella, "Why does he keep staring?"

She shrugged, "He's in shock, his car crashed and as he was trying to get in here, he slipped and fell into the pond."

Jeff nodded, but then frowned, "How do you know?"

"I saw him."

An hour later Nick woke up and began to panic, he was rambling on about how he had crashed his car, and how his mother had expected him home hours ago. Jeff did his best to comfort him, telling him that his mother already knew, but was trapped in her house, and how everything was alright.

Nick removed two of the blankets leaving him in the towel and a blue blanket. As he was taking off the towel his eye widened and a pink blush dusted his cheeks. "Jeff, can you ask for my clothes," he said quietly looking up at him. Jeff looked at him and nodded; he got up and looked for Marisella. He returned a minute later and handed Nick his now dry clothing. Nick slipped into his clothes underneath the blanket and sat back down, leaning into Jeff.

Jeff wrapped his arms around him, trying to comfort him still. "We somehow manage to find each other no matter what."

Nick chuckled, "Yeah we do," Nick paused and looked up at him, with fake innocent eyes, "Don't we Blondie?"

Jeff swatted his arm gently and laughed at the old nickname, and looked into his eyes for the umpteenth time. This time was different though, he felt his heart jump and breath quicken. Nick must have felt the same thing because he began to blush again. Jeff let him go and got to his feet.

Nick reached out for him, and grabbed his hand, "Wait, where are you going?"

Jeff looked down at their joined hands, "I'm going to go get us something to eat, you're probably starving."

Nick nodded and let go of his hand. Jeff walked towards the counter, asked for two hot chocolates and a chicken wrap. He cut the wrap in half and gave the bigger one to Nick. Nick took it gratefully and they began to eat, side by side, listening to the soft music playing in the background.

When they finished Jeff glanced at Nick who was looking down at his phone. "Hey, Nick, you've got a bit of…" Nick looked up at him with wide eyes.

Jeff wiped a bit of sauce from the bottom of Nick's lip away. Nick looked down and tried to watch his finger. Jeff wiped his thumb on a paper and looked back at Nick. Nick leaned forward causing Jeff to do the same. Just as their lips met someone coughed.

They pulled back and for the source of the cough. Tracy was looking down at them with her hands on her hips. Her lips were pulled into a playful grin. "There's plenty of time for that later boys. Anyway I've just been informed that the storm won't be stopping until tomorrow morning, so you're stuck here for a while. When you need it, you can ask for food and something to drink, free of charge. Sorry boys."

Jeff looked at Nick who had a look of horror on his face and was staring at the spot where Tracy had been once standing. Nick looked up at him and then turned around to look out the window. Jeff turned around as well to see what was outside. A car parked outside was buried in the snow, only halfway, everything else was not visible because the snow was coming down so heavily, that everything was white.

Jeff sighed loudly and sat back in the couch. Nick sat back down as well and suddenly felt his eyelids become heavy. He leaned back against the couch and shut his eyes, seeing this Jeff wrapped his arm around the smaller boy and brought him closer. Nick sighed in content and snuggled into him. Sudden warmth spread from his toes to the top of his head, and he loved it. Soon sleep over took him.

Maddie laughed as Jeff swung her around, in time to the music. Maddie had decided to cheer everybody up by turning up the music (with Marisella's permission) and dance around. Jeff had gotten up and joined her. He was singing along and laughing, seeing him everybody had gotten up, grabbed partners and joined in. Maddie was soon whisked away by a business man, named Henry. Jeff laughed and walked over to Nick who was dancing with Marisella.

"May I step in?" Jeff said in a fake English accent. Marisella laughed and let go of Nick, Nick bowed deeply.

"Why hello kind sir," he stood up straight and took Jeff's hands. They began to dance to the music, chatting lightly. "This is nice," Nick said after a while. He frowned at himself, "I mean, not being the trapped in a restaurant part, but the dancing with you. Well not with you, I mean everybody together dancing. Not that I don't like dancing with you, I do, but I-"

Jeff pressed a finger to his lips to shush him, "I know what you meant," he smiled. Nick blushed again and pressed his face against the taller man's chest. Jeff hugged him and they stopped moving.

"I've missed you so much."

Nick hugged him tighter, "I've missed you too," he sighed, "I love you."

Jeff's heart began to beat fast, and he was sure Nick felt it as well. "I love you more."

Nick suddenly pulled away, his eyes beginning to fill with tears. Realization filled him; he was still in love with Jeff. What was keeping him back? He was regaining his trust for Jeff, and being stuck there with him made him realize how much he did miss Jeff. Gathering his confidence he turned to Jeff, wiping away his tears and taking a deep breath.

"Jeff, can I ask you something?"


	16. Chapter 16

Hello! So this is a short little chapter, because I needed to get something past. Anyway I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer! I hope you like it, and please review!

* * *

Spring Break was soon over, and all the snow had melted away from the streets. Nick sat in Honors Biology and stared out the window, repeatedly kicking himself. Back at River's he had finally built up the courage, and trust, and was going to ask Jeff to be his boyfriend. But once Jeff's face had turned serious, and his hazel eyes stared hopefully back at Nick's all of that disappeared and he had pulled of a stupid, 'Would you hold my coat while I go to the restroom.' The look on Jeff's face was unforgettable and Nick wanted to kill himself in the bathroom. He was so stupid!

"Mr. Duval unless you have spotted Bigfoot or the Loch ness monster, I'd advise you, Too. Pay. Attention." Mr. Gray snapped a stack of books down on his desk, making half the class jump up, or giggle at Nick. Nick gasped and turned to look at his teacher.

"No sir…Uh… Sorry sir." Nick blushed and ducked his head. The class continued and Nick's imagination drifted further and further. After class Kurt and Rachel cornered him by his locker and began to demand for answers. Why hadn't he answered his phone on Saturday, and what happened in Biology? Nick looked around and dragged them into the nearest Girl's bathroom. (After getting slushied they usually were taken to a girl's bathroom by the Glee girls)

"Okay, on Saturday we were trapped in a Coffee shop, that's why I couldn't answer. I got into an accident, and fell into a pond. I woke up and there I was."

Kurt crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow, "We? Who is we?"

Nick looked away bashfully, "Me and Jeff."

Rachel squealed loudly and began to jump, holding her hands to her mouth, "You mean, oh my gosh what happened?"

Kurt smacked his arm, "Jeff and I!" Kurt bit his lip and took his hands anyway, "Sorry, yes what did happen?"

Nick laughed and sat up on the sink, he began to tell the story, and then when they got to the end Kurt and Rachel were biting their lips to keep from screaming.

Kurt nearly slapped Nick, "You WHAT? Nick, why?"

Nick shrugged, "I got scared and backed out."

Rachel was thinking hard, "How did you two get together?"

Nick sighed and looked over at her, "Beneath the bleachers, at the end of his football game."

Rachel was beginning to grin, "And you still love him?"

Nick frowned, "Yes, I do."

Rachel jumped and turned to Kurt, "HummelBerry, Plan, 1. In process, " She turned to Kurt who was frowning as well, "Let's go Kurt, bye Nick. Oh, meet us in the place you got together, immediately after school. Come alone."

She grabbed Kurt's hand and roughly pulled him out of the bathroom. Nick bit his lip and watched them go.

Rachel had a plan, and it was going to work.


	17. Chapter 17

During last period Kurt had dragged Nick out of class early. Throughout struggling and resisting, Kurt managed to drag him into a men's room and push him into the room. Kurt set a bag on the sinks and turned to look at Nick. Nick was leaning against the stall door and gazing absentmindedly at Kurt. Kurt nodded and turned around to look through his clothes. He took out a blue, silk button down shirt. He patted the wrinkles out of it and handed it to Nick. Next, he took out a gray vest, with black buttons. He gave it over to Nick as well, and handed him tight black jeans. He pushed Nick into the stall and waited for him to dress.

Nick came out of the stall a few minutes later, he could barely move his legs since the pants were so tight but otherwise he was fine. "Kurt, how do you even walk in these?"

Kurt was circling him now, patting down wrinkles and fixing things so everything was straight. Kurt smirked to himself as a thought popped into his head but decided not to say it aloud.

Nick must of noticed because he had a confused look on his face, "What?" He looked over his shoulder, "Is something wrong? What?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Nothing…" He turned around and began searching for another article of clothing. He picked it up and turned to face Nick; he wiggled his eyebrows at him and stepped forward to put it on him.

Nick pushed his hands away, "No. Kurt, no. I'll put these things on, but I will not put on a bowtie." Kurt pouted and put his hands on his hips

"Fine! I'll be there at your wedding, and make sure you wear this," he held up the bowtie and threw it back into the bag. The bell suddenly rang and Kurt ran over to Nick, making last minute adjustment. Kurt smiled satisfied and grabbed his bag, and ran towards the door.

"Wait! I have one more question!"

Kurt shut the door and looked over at him, "Yes?"

"Where did you get all this stuff?"

Kurt pushed the door open, "Magic, remember Nick, the bleachers!"

Nick held his bag tightly to his chest and slowly made his way to the bleachers. He saw a bunch of girls wearing red, assuming they were Cheerios! he walked past them and walked beneath the bleachers.

"Hey, lover boy!" Nick turned to see Santana smirking at him amidst of the girls wearing red. They were in fact not Cheerios! they were the girls from Glee club. The girls were wearing red dresses. It was a deep red, with the material clinging to their waists, below the box pleats the dress turned into a flowy skirt. Their shoes were gray, ankle boots with silver gemstones. Kurt, the only guy who seemed to volunteer for this occasion was wearing light gray skinny jeans, and a red long sleeved shirt, with a black beetle pin. His shoes were ankle boots as well, almost the same as the girls, but without the gem stones. Rachel and Kurt stood at the front, smiling excitedly at him.

Nick turned to them and frowned, "What is going on?" It was odd, but it had to do with Jeff as well. Nick span around in a circle trying to find him. As if on cue, Jeff appeared from behind the bleachers, a shy expression on his face. Nick smiled at him, forgetting that everybody was watching them.

"Hi," Nick whispered, picking at his clothes suddenly embarrassed. He noticed Jeff was wearing a similar outfit, but it was all black, and the vest was the same color as Nick's shirt.

Jeff looked at the Glee club and bit his lip, "Hi."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Can we get on with this? I need to get my lady-"

Rachel interrupted her, looking a bit flushed, "Ah that's very nice Santana, but yes."

The glee club got into formation, Santana and Tina stepped forward beginning the song,

_"The first, the last, my everything_

_And the answer to all my dreams_

_You're my sun, my moon, my guiding star,"_

Nick felt tears spring to his eyes as the song started; he looked back at Jeff whose eyes were already on him. His heart began to pound against his ribcage and he felt a swooping sensation in his tummy. For a while they just stood there, staring at the ground, anywhere but at each other.

Jeff suddenly reached forward and took his hands, making Nick feel a familiar warmth.

_you're my reality, but I'm lost in a dream_

_You're the first, you're the last, my everything_

The glee club slowly walked away, holding out the last few notes. Nick and Jeff looked up at each other, feeling the same sensation as the time in the bathroom, those many months ago. Nick breaks the distance between them and pulls Jeff into a tight hug.

"Jeff… I forgive you, for doing what you did, I wasn't sure at first to why you did it, but now I know," he paused searching for words. "And I can't believe that I didn't believe you at first, and I'm sorry I broke up with you. But you're my first boyfriend and I was stupid for not being able to talk with you. Jeff, It's alright if you've already given up on me, I understand. But hear me out… I love you, I love everything about you, including you're stubborn, cockiness personality. And I want to much with you, and though we're so young, I want to be to love you until I die." He cut himself off and looked up at Jeff.

Jeff wrapped him tightly in his arms, "I-," he cut himself off.

Nick was crying now, one tear after another, chasing each other, down Nick's face. "I-what?" His stomach began to twist, with nervousness. '_Jeff probably had moved on, finding new people, Sebastian maybe,' _Nick thought, the sudden urge to run over come him.

"I love you too."

_I see so many ways that I can love you 'til the day I die_

_ You're my reality, yet I'm lost in a dream_

_ You're the first, the last, my everything…_

* * *

Soooo. This is not the last chapter, I promise. The next chapter will probably be the last one. There will be a sequel, called… I haven't thought of it yet, but I will tell you next update. Well, bye!


	18. Chapter 18

Nick couldn't believe his ears or eyes. Everybody knew. All because of Thad. Somehow he had recorded the Glee Club performing for Nick and Jeff, and afterwards. He had gotten the whole thing on tape, and posted it on YouTube and Facebook. And now everybody knew about them, the infamous Niff. Nick was nowhere to be found, and Jeff was sitting in a chair, beating himself up, while Rachel and Kurt tried to comfort him. There was a huge fight going on outside, between Jane Addams and Eastern. Mr. Shuester was in the office with Thad and Santana; apparently she brought Snix out and beat the hell out of Thad. (Quoting Puck) School was on pause as the fight continued, it was between a few representatives, while everyone else watched and recorded.

"It's okay Jeff, it was going to happen anyway," said Rachel, placing a hand on Jeff's leg.

"They've been planning a fight for ages, this is just an excuse to fight," said Kurt rubbing his back.

Jeff shook them off and started to pace the floor, he needed to help. Somehow stop the fight. Everyone was stuck, unable to think, unable to act. Tina was crying softly into Mike's shoulder, and Artie was thinking hard. Brittany was with Santana, trying to help. He looked at them, this was his fault, he should have paid more attention to who was watching. He turned to the club and took a deep breath.

"Guys, I'm going out to try to stop it."

Artie looked up, and frowned. "Jeff you can't stop them all! You're going to get hurt," he said rolling towards him. Jeff crossed his arms, and opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by Santana. Santana and Brittney walked into the club, let go early as Figgins was calling the police.

"He can if I help," Santana said walking over to Jeff. Jeff turned to her.

"I need to do this alone, it's my mess."

Santana smirked, "Ha, trust me, I have razor blades in my hair, I can stop anyone."

Jeff sighed, knowing he wasn't going to be able to shake her off. "Fine, come on. You guys stay here incase Nick comes back." He said looking at everybody else. They all nodded and a string of good luck's and be careful was heard throughout the room. "I'm going to fix this."

Santana, Finn, and Jeff jogged out of the room; and began to run to the gymnasium. Once in the gymnasium they were stopped by Thad. He was smirking, though he had bruises on his face, "Nick's out there. He's fighting with Sebastian."

Finn stopped and turned to him, "Liar. He's in Glee."

Thad raised an eyebrow, "I was just out there, and he's getting beat up pretty bad. Too bad his pretty, little, boyfriend isn't there to help him," he spat and strutted past them. Santana and Finn watched him leave, shouting insults at him. When they turned back, Jeff was gone.

* * *

Nick ran through the school, he had gotten lost in the senior part of school. Everyone was gone, except the occasional teacher. He was breathing heavily and his chest hurt but he had to make it to the Choir Room. He ran down the staircase and sprinted the rest of the way.

"Nick!" Nick had run past the door and had to run back, "Nick! Where were you?" Nick was panting, and there was a stich in his ribs. Once he regained his breath he looked around the room.

"I was in Ms. Rose's room." He groaned when he didn't see Jeff, "W-where's Jeff?"

Rachel and Kurt flinched, "He went out to stop the fight."

Nick's eyes widened, "What?" He looked around for Mr. Shuester, who was gone as well.

"I've got to go!" Nick ran out of the room and out of the front door. He silently thanked his dancing classes for his endurance, and ran to the field. There was a throng of people, weaved together so tightly it was almost impossible to believe. There were loud shouts and cheering going on. Nick had heard there were 6 seniors fighting for their school's honor. So much for Eastern being a proper school.

Nick began to push his way through the crowd, he needed to find Jeff. He bumped into someone, causing them to fall into someone behind them.

"Jeff! I found him!" Nick saw it was Santana and Finn. Jeff pushed Finn out of the way and grabbed Nick. Nick kissed him hard, and then hugged him tightly.

"Jeff! You are such an idiot! Why did you leave?" Nick stepped back angry.

Jeff gave him a disbelieving look. "Thad told me that you joined in on the fight!"

Nick hit him on the arm with his tiny fist, "I'm not stupid! You ugh!" Nick hugged him once more.

"I love you, Nick," mumbled Jeff. Nick rolled his eyes.

"I love you too, even if you are dumb."

Santana cleared her throat, "Okay, enough of that love dovey crap. The fight, remember?" Nick and Jeff sprang apart, suddenly remembering where they were. Jeff sighed and took his hand. They pushed through the crowd, Santana in lead and Finn behind them. Luckily for them Santana, Finn and Jeff were popular, so the crowd just pulled apart and let them walk past. Nick gripped his hand tighter and soon they were in the middle of the crowd. The fight was brutal and there was blood on the grass.

Nick stopped and ran into Finn's chest. Everyone had stopped cheering and everything had become silent, except for the people fighting.

Santana pulled two of the people fighting apart, narrowly missing a swing at her face. "Hey! HEY!" The fighting stopped as they each turned to look at Santana, "Thank you." She turned to Nick and Jeff, "Floor's all yours," she winked at Nick and stepped off to the side.

Jeff looked down at Nick, who was nervously looking at everybody. "Hi, everybody," said Jeff. People groaned and began cursing at them, "Start the fight!" Some girl shouted.

Nick grew angry, "Shut up!" Everyone became silent, and watched as Nick stepped away from Jeff. "Look at yourselves! What are you doing?" A low buzz from the back began. "What are we fighting for?"

Dave Karofsky stepped in front of Nick, "Aww look at him, a little freshman in Glee Club. Isn't he adorable?" People began to laugh and push at Finn. Jeff stepped forward.

"Shut your mouths! And listen to him!" He looked at Karofsky, "And you say one more thing to my boyfriend and we're going to have a little chat in the locker room."

Nick smiled up at Jeff and continued. "Look at yourselves, fighting because of what? Nothing, just a stupid thing from the past! WE don't even know why we hate each other."

Someone from the back yelled out, "That's because Eastern are stuck up snobs!"

Nick looked in his direction, "What have they ever done to you? All year we have lived in peace! Try to get to know each other! I did! I let Jeff into my life, I got to know him. And now, I love him."

Mutters of disgusted started in the crowd. Finn frowned and stepped forward, "I let Rachel into my life. I got to know her, and I really like her, she's from Jane Addams." The crowd turned to look at Finn. He looked at the floor and chuckled, "I might even love her."

Jeff smiled, "You see! We have no reason to fight. No reason that we hate the other half of school. And you're all guilty of it. There's someone from the opposite school that you like. Can we all just try to get along? You might meet someone new."

Santana stepped forward, "Look, I might be a straight up bitch, but I still have feelings. They're right. I have met so many great people in the Cheerios! and Glee. Besides, we're not Jane Addams and Eastern anymore. We're teenagers, the big kids; we're Clovis High School, home of the Devils."

Nick took Jeff's hand, "Fine, don't listen to us, but remember, you missed out in High School. On a lot."

The four of them left, the crowd splitting for them to walk through. Someone began to clap, and soon everyone was clapping. They looked at each other and smiled, hopeful. As they walked Nick looked at Jeff. "Do you think it worked?"

Jeff looked back and nodded, letting out a breathy chuckle, "Yeah I think it did."

* * *

It did work. For mostly everybody, there were a few people who held their ground. But the last few days of school went well. There weren't any more fights. They made the front page of the newspaper. People, who never talked to each other all year, spoke to each other. There was a huge goodbye party that Brittney was hosting, the night of the last day of school. It was _hopefully_ permanent, because McKinley wasn't going to be rebuilt.

Jeff and Nick sat out in Brittney's backyard. Nick sat in his lap, exchanging Eskimo kisses; while they gazed into each other's eyes. They could finally be out, of course there are the homophobic people to watch out for, but they didn't have to keep it a secret.

Nick was the first to speak, "This was a good year, we fixed the schools, and most importantly I met you."

Jeff smiled and kissed him, "I'm glad I met you. I can't wait to be out of Ohio, with you. We can live by the beach, in LA, famous dancer/singer/actor Duo. We can have two kids, Marilyn and Colin. We can even have a bunny."

Nick laughed, "I'd love to. But we have to get out of high school first, Jeff."

Rachel, Kurt, and Santana appeared, "Hey, love birds! Come in, you're missing everything!" Nick and Jeff chuckled and looked back at them.

"We'll be there soon Santana," said Nick. Jeff hugged him tightly and kissed him again.

They got up, kissed one more, and hand-in-hand they disappeared into the house.


	19. 13 years later, Epilouge

**13 years later**

"Marilyn, honey! Get your backpack, you're going to miss the bus!" Nick shut her lunch box and waited by the door beside Jeff, who had his arm wrapped around Nick's waist. Marilyn ran down the stairs, blond curls bouncing, she smiled at her dads and jumped up to kiss their cheek.

"Bye, Daddy! Bye Papa!" She grabbed her lunch and ran out the door, "See you after school!" Jeff shut the door behind her and sighed.

"Jeez, for being 5 she's a hassle," Nick said laughing. Jeff laughed and followed him into the kitchen. Nick hummed along to the music and poured the hot water for the tea. When he was done he set the two cups of water on the island. Jeff ignored the cups and backed Nick into the corner of the room, making him blush.

"You know, today's our day off of work, no calls, and no shoots. Marilyn's at school, which means… We have some…" He slid his hand up Nick's shirt, tracing over his bare skin, "Alone time." Nick blushed as he titled his head to the side as Jeff began to work at his neck.

Suddenly the crying started from the upstairs room; Jeff pulled his lips off of Nick's neck and groaned. "I've got it this time," said Nick reaching for the formula from the microwave.

Nick jogged up the stairs and into the nursery; he cooed and looked into the crib. He picked up their baby boy and patted his back, "it's okay Colin, Daddy's got you," he whispered offering the baby the bottle of formula. The baby relaxed and shut his eyes, drinking greedily. Nick began to rock his back and forth, smiling to himself. Jeff walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Nick's waist, he rested his head on his shoulder and peered at Colin.

"Remember when you were 15? Underneath the tree, at Brittney's party?" he whispered watching as Colin suckled.

Nick smiled, and chuckled, "Yes of course I do."

Jeff kissed the side of his neck, "This is exactly how I imagined us."

Nick turned to face him, and smiled, "I'm glad it happened."

**The End**

* * *

I hope this doesn't confuse anyone or make them mad, but I've decided not to do the sequel. I've started another story( s/9367539/1/Dancing-With-Myself ) , and three stories at a time is kind of crazy. Okay to clear something's up, Nick and Jeff got married, moved to LA and ended up becoming actors. They had two kids, Marilyn and Colin, with the same surrogate. They did fix the school's rivalry, but there are still a few people who still hate the opposite school. Also thank you so much to the people who have been with me from the beginning. I really do apperaciate you, this was my first fic and i'm happy to know people liked it. It was fun to write this. You guys were amazing, well this is bye, for this story atleast. Thank you so much. And if you still have questions, feel free to PM me. Bye!


End file.
